Normality at it's Fullest
by Madame Wilhelmina
Summary: After the Final Battle all Harry wanted was a normal life. But when he wakes up the next day as Robert Tonks he realizes that normality for him is not possible, especially if you take into account having Malfoy's and Black's for relatives. HPLL DMGW RWHG
1. She Supposed to be Dead

This is a little different from my usual fics. I normally stick to one-shots for Harry Potter and leave it at that. If I get enough positive feedback on this I will eventually continue, but don't expect me to update daily. I have several other stories in the works right now. I am making Forsaken Destiny me top priority on fanfiction. I also am starting my last year of high school next week and I just got a job so I can't guarantee when I will have time to work on my stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own but certainly wouldn't mind it if I did. I could use the money.

Normality at it's Fullest

As Harry trudged up the stairs to the boys dormitory, he thought over the events of the previous night. How bizarre it was for it to finally be over. Harry could hardly believe that Voldemort was dead. It all seemed too good to be true.

He refused to ponder over it any longer though. The last thing he wanted to do right now was think about that mad man. No right now what he wanted to do most was go to sleep. He could worry about Voldemort tomorrow, when he was properly rested and more alert.

He entered the boy's dorm and headed over to an unoccupied bed. Exhausted he flopped down on the bed and pulled the covers over himself. He closed his eyes and let sleep claim it's hold on him.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

When Harry awakened he came face to face with one of the last people he ever expected to see again. Nypmhadora Tonks was sitting in a chair by his bed, holding one of his hands in hers. She looked extremely worried. As soon as she saw that he was awake, her whole face brightened.

"Robbie, your awake!" she said, smiling happily. "Mum, Dad, Robbie's woken up!" She jumped to her feet and headed to the door to go look for them, only to trip over a tray holding potion bottles. Her and the bottles clattered to the floor.

"Nymphadora," he heard someone say sharply. He turned to find Andromeda Tonks standing in the doorway. "Do be careful to watch where you are going."

Tonks flushed with embarrassment and climbed to her feet. She grabbed the potion bottles off the floor and placed them on the tray. Looking sheepish she turned to her mother and flashed her a small smile.

"Sorry about that Mum."

Andromeda sighed. "Thats perfectly fine Nymphadora." She then turned and walked over to Harry's bed. Settling herself down in Tonks previous seat, she reached over and brushed a lock of hair off of Harry's forehead. "Your father is speaking with Madame Promphrey," she said. "He should be along in about a minute. How are you feeling Robert?"

To say that Harry was shocked was an understatement. He stared at her wide-eyed not trusting himself to speak. He was afraid that the second he opened his mouth, he was going to scream.

"Robert are you okay? Do you need me to call for the Mediwitch?"

Harry leaned back against the pillows, and squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe, he thought if I stay like this for long enough, this bizarre dream will go away. He waited a moment before opening them again. Andromeda Tonks stared down at him, her attractive face, a face that so greatly resembled Bellatrix's, laden with concern.

"Robert?"

"I'm okay," he rasped out. "Head just hurts a little."

Andromeda nodded. "Well that's perfectly understandable," she said. "You did fall from quite a height."

"Height?" Harry questioned. He felt more confused than ever. Exactly what was going on?

"Don't you remember Robbie, you fell off your broom during your Quidditch match against Slytherin," Tonks spoke up. She was standing by the edge of his bed, peering down at him.

Harry just stared at her, feeling more lost than ever before, even more so than when Hagrid had first introduced him to the Wizarding World. How long ago was it that he had seen her, looking only a few years older, lying dead beside her husband Remus Lupin in the Great Hall. It felt like ages ago when Harry knew it to have only been yesterday.

"Your dead," he blurted out. Both women looked shocked.

"Robert what are you talking about?"

"S-She's supposed to be dead! She's died in the final battle."

"Dead!" both mother and daughter exclaimed in unison.

"Robbie I'm not dead."

"But you are!" Harry cried out. This had to be a dream, he thought furiously. But if it was, then why would he be seeing the Tonk's family in his dream? He barely knew them except for Nymphadora.

"Robert she isn't dead, now thats a horrible way to speak to your older sister!"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

If Harry was shocked before, it didn't even came close to how he felt now. He tried explaining to Andromeda and Nypmhadora Tonks and later to Ted Tonks and Madame Pomphrey that he wasn't their son, that his name wasn't Robert, and that his parents were dead. But it did him no good. The more he talked, the more concerned his supposed parents and sister became. He finally shut up after realizing that.

He lay in bed after the Tonks family had left. All three of them had promised to come see him tomorrow. He had nodded, just agreeing to what they said now. It wasn't like they were going to listen to him anyways.

When Madame Pomnrey had retired for the night Harry decided to explore the castle a bit. He figured that seeing the rest of the castle might bring back some familiarity. He climbed out of bed and headed to the door when suddenly he saw something that made him stop in his tracks.

He stared at himself in the mirror, feeling more confused than ever. Staring back at him was not his own reflection, but one completely different.

The boy in the mirror had dark brown hair with a tinge of red to it. His eyes were large and chocolate colored. His skin was fair and smooth, with only the slightest flush of color to his cheeks. His features were sharp and reasonably good-looking. He was of an average height and fairly slender. Overall he looked very much like the son of not Lily and James Potter but Andromeda and Ted Tonks.

Harry turned and walked back to his bed. He had changed his mind, he didn't want to take a walk after all. As he climbed back into bed, he decided not to think too heavily on it. He would go back to sleep and tomorrow everything would be back to normal. He would wake up in the seventh year boy's dorm in Gryffindor Tower. His parents...his REAL parents would be dead and so would Ted and Nymphadora Tonks. He would look like himself again and everything would be fine.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

When Harry woke the next day he found that he was still in the hospital wing. The Tonks family was sitting in chairs around his bed. Andromeda and Ted were conversing quietly and Nymphadora was holding up a mirror she had conjured, changing her appearance. She changed her hair from the bright pink it was to a deep neon green, she then changed her eye color to match. Upon seeing that Harry was awake she beamed, and vanished the mirror.

"How does my hair look Robbie? I think it's cool!"

"Oh honestly Nymphadora!" Andromeda said looking irritated. "Can't you just leave your appearance alone for even a minute?"

"But where's the fun in that Mum?"

Ignoring her, Andromeda turned to face Harry. "Are you feeling more like yourself today Robert?'

Harry opened his mouth, about to tell her that no, he didn't feel like himself, because everything was all wrong, he wasn't Robert he was Harry, but didn't. Instead he said.

"I'm perfectly fine, must have been having an off day yesterday."

"That's good to hear," Ted Tonks spoke up. "We were worried about you Rob. You acted like you didn't know who we were yesterday, hell you even accused me and Dora of being dead."

Harry offered them a small smile of assurance. He however had never felt less reassured. He couldn't understand it, what was going on, why were the Tonk's family claiming to be his? Why did he look so much like them or more importantly why how were they still alive. Only Andromeda had survived the war.

Harry didn't question. He figured that the best thing to do would be to just go with the flow. If this is a dream, he decided, then eventually I will have to wake up from it. For now just dealing with this was the best way to go.

And think, he said to himself. It could be worse. At least your not a Malfoy.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

His 'family' stayed for a little while later before leaving. They had to get back to work. Harry convinced them and Madame Pomprey that he was alright and was told that if all goes well he should be out of here and back in classes by tomorrow.

Harry found out from talking to them that he was a third year. Looking back on it, his reflection the night before hadn't looked like one of a seventeen nearly eighteen year old. He had looked about thirteen or fourteen.

He had also found out that he was a Ravenclaw, a fact that surprised him greatly. Out of all the houses, Ravenclaw was the last one he expected to find himself in. Even Hufflepuff had seemed like a more likely choice. Harry guessed it was to be expected these things usually ran in families and Ted was a 'Claw when he was in school. Though Andromeda as it turns out was a Slytherin and Dora (when he had started thinking of Tonks as Dora he didn't know) had been a Huffelpuff.

He filed all of this information away for later use. At least, he thought, I know how to get to Ravenclaw Tower thanks to Luna.

Luna. The name got him thinking. Exactly what was going on with his friends? Were they the same people here to or different one's as well. Were they even here at all? Was he friends with them? If he was a Ravenclaw then he might be friends with Luna. As for Ron, Hermione, and Neville he didn't know. And what about Ginny? Did she still like him or did she fancy someone else?

The day was excruciatingly long for Harry. He keep trying to force himself to sleep, hoping that when he awoke he would be back in his dorm room, but to no avail. Every time he woke up, he was in the infirmary. As the day went on, he became more and more discouraged. Maybe, he reasoned, I've just gone insane. After all that I've dealt with, it wouldn't be to far-fetched.

Soon enough it was the next day and his stay in the hospital wing was over. He left there quickly and headed to the Great Hall. He looked over at the various house tables. Ron was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. The three boys were chatting amiably while filling their plates with more food than any of them could possibly eat. Well maybe more than Dean and Seamus could eat, Harry said to himself, I wouldn't put it past Ron to eat all of that in one sitting and still want seconds.

Neville was sitting over at the Hufflepuff table with a group of Hufflepuffs from Harry's year. Harry recognized Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan as well as several others.

Luna was siting at the Ravenclaw table, eating while reading the Quibbler. Hermione, Harry noticed was also sitting at the Ravenclaw table. She was eating her breakfast and engaged in conversation with Padma Patil, Terry Boot, and Anthony Goldstein. As soon as she saw Harry staring at her, she smiled and waved him over.

Well, Harry thought as he headed over in her direction. At least I'm still friends with Hermione. He took the seat to the left of her and began to pile food on his plate.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Much better," Harry answered. And he wasn't lying. Being friends with Hermione did make him feel better. If nothing else in his life at this time was consistent at least that was.

"You got hurt pretty bad," she told him. "We were worried that you weren't going to wake up."

"Yeah we tried to get in to see you, but that bitch Pomphrey wouldn't let us," Terry said.

"Terry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Don't call Madame Pomhrey that. She had every right to not let us see Robert, he needed bedrest."

"So sorry," Terry replied, but since his mouth was so full of food, it came out as, "Swo sawry."

Hermione looking appalled huffed and turned away. Anthony and Padma laughed. Harry would have laughed to if it hadn't been for that name. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he was Robert Tonks not Harry Potter. It just didn't seem real. It couldn't be real.

"That was a bloody brilliant save though mate," Anthony cut in breaking Harrry's train of thought. "The way you caught that snitch. Right out from under Malfoy's nose! The git didn't even know what hit him!"

So Malfoy is still a Slytherin, Harry thought. I wonder if his parents are still death eaters. Was the Dark Lord even around in this universe? Was Neville the Boy-Who-Lived instead. Harry knew for a fact that he wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived, he was missing the scar for one thing, for another his parents would have to have died for him. And they didn't. His parents or at least Robert Tonks parents were still alive.

Harry stole a quick glance over at Neville. He was sitting with his back to Harry talking to Hannah Abbott. Harry tried but couldn't get a look at his forehead. He gave up after a minute and went back to eating his breakfast. If anything, he thought, I'm sure to have class with him, sometime this week. I'll catch a glimpse of it then if it's there.

As Harry continued eating he listened to his friends speak. In all truthfulness Hermione didn't seem all to different to him. She chatted with Padma Patil while Terry Boot, who appeared to have an appetite to rival Ron's crammed insane amounts of food into his mouth. Harry laughed at the familiarity of it all.

And just think, he said to himself. You still a seeker and everything. That much hasn't changed.

His good mood rapidly vanished a moment later. His eyes had traveled over to the Slytherin table and had landed not on Draco Malfoy, but on the girl sitting next to him.

Ginny.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

As Harry sat with Hermione and Anthony in Charms later he could easily say that he had never felt worse. He had thought that he could handle this strange alternate world, at least until he managed to get back to his own. But this.

How could Ginny be in Slytherin? Hermione in Ravenclaw and Neville in Hufflepuff he could see, but he just couldn't see Ginny in Slytherin.

He had jumped out of his seat in fury after seeing her sitting at the Slytherin table. Thankfully Hermione and Anthony had both grabbed him and stopped him from going over there and making a fool out of himself, which was what he was very well about to do.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Flashback_

_Harry leaped out of his chair. His eyes were flashing and his fists were clenched. Hermione glanced at him, looking startled._

"_What's wrong with you?" Padma asked. _

_Harry didn't answer. He started towards the Slytherin table about to question Ginny, when Hermione stopped him. _

"_Robert what are you doing?"_

"_Going to take her head off, what does she think she's playing at? Being in that house!"_

"_Who?" Hermione asked. She turned questioning eyes towards Ginny "You don't mean Weasley do you?"_

"_Who do you think?" Harry snapped, feeling his anger rise._

_Hermione looked more confused than ever now. "But why should you care if she's in Slytherin or not? What's it to you?"_

_Harry stared at her. He felt just as confused as she looked in that moment, but then it clicked. The reason that Hermione didn't appear to concerned with Ginny being a Slytherin is because she wasn't friends with Ginny. Ginny was friends with Malfoy from the looks of it and Malfoy was someone neither Harry nor Hermione wished to associate with. Not in this universe, not in Harry's own._

_Harry glanced helplessly over at Ginny one more time. He made a motion towards her again, wanting nothing more than to confront her when another arm grabbed him. Anthony and Hermione each grabbed Harry and pulled him back into his seat before taking their own seats. _

"_Again I repeat," Padma said. "What was that about?"_

"_I don't know," Harry said. He glanced down at his plate suddenly not feeling to hungry anymore._

_End of flashback_

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Harry tried in vain to listen to what Professor Flitwick was saying but found that he couldn't concentrate. All his thoughts drifted back to Ginny. He had really cared for her, had perhaps even loved her, but she would never know that here. He saw her talking to Malfoy and Parkinson like they were old friends. She didn't even glance his way once.

It's ok, he told himself, that's not the real Ginny anyways. The real Ginny hated Malfoy almost as much as I do.

This is just a dream, he thought, or else a very vivid hallucination. You'll wake up from it soon.

But he couldn't help but feel very doubtful of that.

After class he, Hermione, and the other three all headed to Herbology. When they neared the greenhouses, Harry saw that as the Gryffindor's had this class with the Hufflepuffs, they had it with the Slytherin's. Just the sight of Draco Malfoy made his blood boil.

The fact that he and the git were cousins didn't help either. The very thought of sharing the same blood with the pale-faced blond made his skin crawl, even if it was only half the same blood. He made an effort not to pay attention to Malfoy during class. He didn't need to get himself worked up over nothing. After all, he thought, it's not real. You don't have the same blood as that prat. You two aren't related.

He made it through class somehow and headed up to the castle with the others. As soon as they made it up there, they broke off, and started heading in different directions. Terry, Padma, and Anthony all had Divination and he and Hermione had Arithmancy.

Glad to see Hermione isn't trying to cram in all those classes at once, he thought as they climbed the stairs to Ravenclaw tower to get their books. She overworks herself way too much.

They entered the classroom and took seats beside Lisa Turpin of Ravenclaw and Sally-Ann Perks of Hufflepuff. The rest of the students slowly trickled in. Two more Ravenclaws showed up that Harry believed were called Stephen Cornfoot and Keven Entwhistle. A Hufflepuff named Megan Jones showed up next. Several Sytherins showed up as after her. One of them Harry recognized as Blaise Zabini from when he had spied on Malfoy in sixth year on the train. The other two were Theodore Nott and a girl that he believed he had heard Parkinson call Daphne.

Then he had to show up. Sliding down into a seat next to Zabini and in front of Nott and Daphne, Malfoy leaned back in his seat, a small smirk on his face, looking as arrogant as ever.

Harry wondered to himself why he was so interested in Malfoy all of a sudden. He had bothered him before true but never vso much so as now. Was it because of Ginny that he was so angry? It's true that Ginny being friends with Malfoy infuriated him, perhaps more than her being in Slytherin did. But was that it?

You jealous, a voice spoke up in his mind. You can tell that she likes him just from the way that she was acting towards him at breakfast today. Like she was his girlfriend, sitting all close to him and smiling sweetly at him.

That's impossible, Harry thought. I like Ginny sure, but how can I be jealous of her being friends with Draco Malfoy here? This world doesn't exist. It's all my imagination.

You keep telling yourself that, the voice said.

Harry scowled.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

After Arithmancy Harry was done with classes for the morning. The next class he had was Transfiguration and that wasn't for another two hours. He headed down to the Great Hall only to hear someone shout after him.

"Robert! Hey Robert1"

Harry froze in his tracks. That voice was horribly familiar, and it did nothing to put him in good spirits. Feeling his temper reach it's peak, he pulled out his wand and whirled on the spot.

"You," he hissed, glaring at the witch in front of him. "What are you doing here? What do you want?

The witch had been walking towards him when suddenly she stopped. "What do you mean what am I doing here? I work here in case you have forgotten," she snapped, looking furious. "And as for your other question what do you think I want? You were in the hospital wing for the past few days, I was just going to ask if you were all right."

"AND WHY WOULD YOU CARE," Harry yelled.

"BECAUSE I'M YOUR AUNT YOU RETART! IT'S MY JOB TO CARE!"

Harry froze. Of course he thought, if Draco Malfoy is my cousin it's only through my Mum's side of the family. His mother, my Mum's sister, is my Aunt and so is...

He glanced at the furious black-haired witch standing before him. No, he thought, she can't be.

It was true. If Narcissa Malfoy was his Aunt then so was Bellatrix Lestrange.

Don't worry, he said to himself. It isn't true. Noe of it is. Just keep teling yourself that. You are not related to the Malfoys or Bellatrix. Your parents are dead and Ginny is not a Slytherin with a possible crush on Draco Malfoy. She is a Gryffindor was happens to like you and you like her back.

You are not related to them, not to any of them, especially not to...

Harry took one look at the witch and promptly fainted.

TBC

So how was it? I'm striving for originality here. I have read countless fanfictions with Harry having different parents, Snape, the Malfoys, Bellatrix, etc, but I have never read a fanfiction where Harry's parents were Andromeda and Ted Tonks before. I thought I'd give it a whirl, besides I think that Nympadora would make a great big sister.

If you are wondering whether or not this is a dream or real than you are in the same boat as Harry. That question won't be answered for awhile now. And as for Voldemort you will find out more in later chapters but no Neville isn't the Boy-Who-Lived here nor is Harry. Be patient.

As for the pairings sorry to all those Harry/Ginny fans but this will not be a Harry/Ginny fanficton. She does indeed like and will get with Draco later on in the story. Harry is jealous but will eventually come to terms with it. When the time is right I plan on pairing him off with Luna.

So if that's everything then have fun reading this story and please review. Bye!


	2. My Name is Harry Potter

_**Normality at It's Fullest**_

"You are not honestly telling me that that BITCH, truly does work here, are you?"

"Don't call her that!" Dora snapped at him. They were sitting in the hospital wing together. Or rather, she was sitting and he was laying down in bed. After Harry had awoken, the first person he had wanted to see was her. He needed answers and she seemed like the right person to ask. She would be honest with him and he assumed that she would make him feel better.

Right?

Wrong.

For starters she was lying to him. She had to be. There was no way...

"That bitch was in with Voldemort during the war!" Harry hissed. "She was one of his top Death Eaters and was a complete sadist. There is no way in hell that she teaches here."

"But she does," Dora insisted. "She and her husband are the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers."

"Sure," Harry said sarcastically. "and Voldemort's the Muggle Studies teacher."

Tonk's simply stared at him. "What's Voldemort?" she asked.

To say that Harry was shocked by her response was an understatement. _'What the hell?' _he thought. _'Are things so different in this world that she doesn't know who Voldemort is.'_

"He's no one," Harry answered curtly. "He's just a figment of my very vivid imagination."

Dora looked concerned. "Um, Robbie, you know you're too old to still have imaginary friends right?"

"Yes," Harry responded. "But its hard sometimes to deal without them. Sometimes I imagine that I live in a universe where things are actually consistent and make sense. But then I remember that I'm not allowed to have that. Everything has got to be all screwed up for me for fate to be happy. So therefore, I call upon Voldemort and the rest of my make believe friends to help me out a bit."

"Sure Robbie," Dora said as she got to her feet from his bedside. "You just rest okay."

"No need," he answered. "I'm going to be like this for a while before I figure everything out."

Dora didn't answer. She was busy looking around for the Mediwitch, who for once appeared to be nowhere in sight.

"Tell me though, who else teaches here? Who is the Muggle Studies teacher? Is Dumbledore still the headmaster? Is he still insane because I'd kind of like to have at least one loony person I can count on."

"Professor Evans is the Muggle Studies teacher," Dora replied turning to face him. "and Dumbledore..."

"Professor Evans?" Harry repeated. "Tell me, does Professor Evans have long red hair and bright green eyes?"

"Yes, she does," Dora answered.

"Is she married?" Harry asked.

"Yes, she is married," Dora answered.

"To who?" Harry asked. A horrible thought had occurred to him when she had mentioned that his mother was a Professor. It was something that he didn't want to even consider, but given all that he had learned about her during the final battle, there was always a chance...

"To Professor Snape."

Harry groaned. He had certainly thought so. It didn't make hearing it any less excruciating for him to bear.

"So who else should I know about. If the Defense Against the Dark Art's teachers are our relatives, then who else weird is here? Do the Malfoy's work here as well or something?"

Dora's expression darkened a bit. "No. They don't," she replied coolly. "and thank Merlin they don't. They are horrible people and I can't believe that we are related to them."

_'Correction,' _Harry thought. _'You are related to them.' _He didn't say this out loud though.

"What is up with them?" he asked.

"They are snobs," Dora answered. "I have no idea how Narcissa Malfoy can be Mum and Auntie Bella's sister. She is a horrid woman."

_'But thats consistency,' _Harry thought. _'So it's a good thing for me and did she just call Bellatrix Lestrange Auntie Bella?' _

"You say that so shockingly," Harry said.

"Well I mean it!" Dora snapped. "I mean Auntie Bella and Uncle Rodolphous are great people."

"Sure they are," Harry replied sarcastically. "and Voldemort is a Muggle-loving hippie."

"Robbie, what is Voldemort?" Dora cried.

"I already told you!" Harry snapped at her. "He is my imaginary friend. I mean since no one else seems to know who he is so then he must be."

"Merlin," Dora said. "This is more serious than I thought."

"Serous..." the word made Harry think of something. "Sirius, is he around in this universe?" Harry asked.

"Of course!" Dora exclaimed. "and what do you mean by this universe?"

"The Universe of Complete and Total Insanity," Harry replied.

Dora just shook her head. "You are completely bonkers, Robbie," she said.

Harry laughed bitterly. "Thats me, completely loony tunes," he said. "But so is everyone else. Yell me, whats Dumbledore like in this universe?"

Dora was quiet for a moment. "Robbie, what are you talking about? Dumbledore is dead. He died before you were even born."

_**oooOOOOOOOooo  
**_

As Harry entered the Ravenclaw common room, he glanced around wildly for any of his friends. Upon seeing Hermione sitting on a couch near the fire, he ran towards her and enveloped her in a tight hug from behind.

"Oh, good," she said as he continued to hug her. "You are out of the hospital wing. I was worried when I found out that you had fainted. How are..."

"I'm fine," he cut in. "I just want to know that we are still friends."

"Of course," she answered. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"I don't know," Harry replied. "But everything else is going wrong lately, so why not this?"

"Well we are," she replied. She then detached herself slowly from him and getting to her feet, she gave him a proper hug. Harry didn't say anything, he simply held her.

_'Well,'_he thought. _'At least I still have Hermione to depend upon.' _He said this to her.

She hugged him even more tightly against her. "Oh, Robert, you know that I will always be here for you no matter what happens. After all, what are cousins for?"

_'What did she just say?'_

Slowly, Harry detached himself from her. "I'm not your cousin," he said softly with a hint of fear in his voice. _'No, not her too. Not possible.'_

"Yes I am," she insisted. "We are cousins."

"No, we are not," Harry argued. "I'm not related to you. You are a muggleborn and your parents..."

"Muggleborn!" Hermione cried out. "Robert, with all respect, you are more of a muggleborn then I am. My parents are both pureblooded. You know all of this."

"Thats not possible," Harry said. "But wait, of course it is. In this universe Dumbledore is dead. Voldemort never existed. I'm related to Malfoy. The Lestranges are the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaches. I'm related to Malfoy. Ginny is a Slytherin. I'm related to Malfoy, Neville is a Hufflepuff. you and I are Ravenclaws, I'm related to Malfoy. I'm a Tonks. I have no scar. I'm related to Malfoy Snape is married to my old mother...and did I mention that I am related to MALFOY?"

Hermione looked stunned by his outburst for a moment. Then she collected herself.

"I'm related to him too Robert," Hermione said gently, smiling at him. "and I'm not any happier about it than you are about it. I agree that he is a git. But you only have to look at his parents to realize that."

Harry sighed. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair. _'She is ignoring the rest of what I said,' _he thought. _'She thinks I'm crazy, so she's being nice.'_ Then he glanced back up at Hermione. As he stared into her eyes, he realized that her eyes were no longer brown like he remembered them being, but a deep fathomless gray. Why hadn't he seen it before?

_'They are Sirius's eyes,' _he thought._'They are also Andromeda Tonks' eyes and...'_

"Your mother is Bellatrix Lestrange," he whispered, horrified.

Looking confused, Hermione nodded. "But it's actually Black-Lestrange. She kept her maiden name when she married and just added on Lestrange. Why, what's wrong with that? You make it sound like it's such a horrible thing."

Harry didn't answer. He was too busy studying her. She looked so similar and yet she looked so different too. Her facial features were very similar, she was about the same height, and she still had curly hair. But her eyes were completely different, her hair was darker, and her skin tone was fairer, it was the same tone as his own.

_'She looks a bit like me,' _he thought. _'But her hair is nearly black like Bellatrix's and her eyes are gray like Bellatrix's and my hair is reddish-brown like Andromeda's and my eyes are brown like Ted's. But she and I look alike if you pay close enough attention to details and I didn't bother to when I last saw her. I had class with her and everything and I didn't..."_

"Robert," Hermione spoke up gently. "Are you alright?"

"Are you still Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"But you are not Hermione Jean Granger," he said. "You aren't, are you?"

"No," she replied looking startled. "I'm Hermione Andromeda Black-Lestrange."

Harry's eyes fluttered closed.

"Of course," he choked out. "Why not?"

Hermione reached over and pit a hand on his shoulder. "You need rest Robert," she told him. "You're not well. Not well at all."

"Not well," he repeated stupidly. "No, of course not. I need to go."

He got up and headed out of the common room. Hermione didn't follow though she kept throwing concerned looks his way until he was out of sight.

_**oooOOOOOOOooo**_

Harry navigated through the halls without any apparent idea of where he was going. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he and Hermione were related. It just didn't seem real. I mean, true he had aways considered her to be just like his very own sister, but being related to her felt...bizarre. Like he was that much more detached from his own world.

He still didn't understand what had happened. Where was he? Was this truly a different universe or was he still dreaming? Had he truly gone insane like he feared?

"This is insanity," he said aloud. "It's beyond insanity. I'm a Tonk's. Hermione's a Black and a Lestrange. Ginny is in Slytherin and likes Malfoy. Neville is in Hufflepuff. My cousin and I are in Ravenclaw. Voldemort doesn't seem to exist. My old mother is married to Snape. Dumbledore is dead. The Lestranges are the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. What in God's name else can possibly go wrong?"

"Well," spoke up a dreamy sounding voice. "If you stand there long enough, you might get attacked by a Ziverbug. They hate witches and wizards and will gladly take a swipe out of them when they get a chance to."

Harry whirled on the spot. The girl who had spoken moved closer to him. "I think it is something about our magic they sense that perturbs them." she continued with a smile. "So you must always be on your guard on a very sunny day like this. It's the only time they really are out and about."

_'Luna.'_

Harry just stared at the blond witch standing before him. He took in her fair head of long hair and pale eyes with a feeling of elation. _'She is still the same,' _he thought._'She looks the same as ever, except younger of course, and she sounds the same as ever.'_

"You are Luna Lovegood right?" Harry asked.

Luna nodded, smiling serenely at him.

"and you and I are not related or anything?" he asked her. "I mean, we are not cousins or anything?"

"You know, we could be," Luna answered, smiling all the more serenely still. She didn't seem disturbed at his odd choice of questioning at all and this comforted Harry greatly. The Luna he knew would have acted exactly the same way this one did. "I mean, my mum was a pureblood," she continued. "So maybe we are." her smile grew even larger. "Wizards simply love inbreeding." her eyes sparkled madly.

Harry laughed. "But I'm not pureblooded and I guess your not either?" he questioned.

Luna shook her head. "No my dad is a half-blood. His mother is a muggle."

"So that makes a quarter of you a muggle," another voice spoke up. "Congratulations, only twenty-five percent of you is filth."

Standing about a foot away from them was a much younger version of Ginny Weasley. She was staring at the two of them with a look of disgust.

"I find nothing disgusting about my Grandma," Luna answered, with Harry was surprised to note, a hint of anger in her voice. "She is not filth for not being able to perform magic."

Ginny sneered at her. "That's just what people like you and my parents want to believe," she said. "But I know better. You are a filthy halfblood."

"There is nothing wrong with that," Harry spoke up. "She and I are no different than you Ginny!"

"You are both filth!" Ginny snapped at him. "and since when do you call me by my first name, Tonks? You haven't the right to. We aren't friends."

"I realize that," Harry replied coldly. "and believe me I am certainly not losing any sleep over the fact."

He stared coldly back at the petite red-haired girl. Inside he felt a whirlwind of emotions. _'Ginny is a pureblood supremacist?' _

"You would do well not to call anyone that in the future," he continued. "Or to call anyone Mudblood either."

"What like that filthy mudblooded father of yours?" Ginny replied. "I heard all about your family from Draco, your mother is a blood traitor who disgraced her pureblood status by marrying a muggleborn. She..."

"Is just as bad as your own family then," Harry interjected. He was trembling slightly on the spot as he stared at her. "Your own family is made up of blood traitors and yet you feel that you have the right to talk about her like that. What the hell is wrong with you?"

He was white with rage now. He didn't care how close he was with Ginny in his own universe, she was not going to get away with talking about the Tonks family like they were filth. He drew out his wand and pointed it at Ginny. Ginny mimicked his action at once.

Luna reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "A teacher is coming," she said softly. Harry slowly lowered his wand.

"What is going on here?" the Professor demanded as she stepped up to them. Harry opened his mouth angrily, about to tell the Professor what happened when he got a good look at her. Words immediately failed him as he started at her face, into her eyes. Her bright green, almond shaped eyes.

_'His mother.'_

"Well," Professor Evans demanded sternly. "What is happening?"

"It's nothing Professor," Ginny replied sweetly. "We were just talking."

"Really?" Professor Evans said disbelievingly. "With your wands out. Interesting it looked more like you were about to have yourself a duel."

"Well he pulled out his wand first," Ginny demanded.

"It hardly matters," Professor Evans replied coldly. "You know the rules, both of you. No magic in the hallways. The whole reason that that rule is in place is to stop students from causing trouble like this. We can't risk anyone getting hurt. Ten points from each of you and if I see you two at it again it'll be a detention. Understood?"

"Yes Professor," Ginny replied sulkily.

Professor Evans rounded on Harry then. "Understood?"

"Yes," he whispered. He couldn't divert his attention away from her, couldn't stop himself from staring, no matter how hard it was to look at her. _How long had he wanted to meet meet her in person, to talk to her face to face? She was here now but she wasn't his mother. She wasn't even a Potter. She was just a Professor at his school and she was married to Professor Snape no less._

"Good," she replied. She appeared to be very annoyed, although, Harry noticed with some relief, that most of her anger seemed directed towards Ginny as though she knew that the redhead was responsible for starting this fight.

She turned and walked away then. Ginny threw a disgusted look at her back. "Mudblood," she muttered.

Harry raised his wand again and pointed it at her once more. "You keep your mouth shut or I will do it for you," he said angrily.

Ginny smirked at him. "As though you have the guts," she replied viciously. She didn't say anything else to him though. Instead she pocketed her wand and walked off down the corridor in the opposite direction from where Professor Evans had come.

Harry turned, trembling slightly, back towards Luna.

"I..." he started in a shaky voice. He took a deep breathy and started over in a much more steady voice. "I need someone to talk to Luna and I don't want people calling me crazy. So can I talk to you?"

"But people do think that I am crazy," Luna said. "Loony Lovegood, they call me."

"But I don't think that you are crazy," Harry answered her. "I know you are not. You are smarter than most people and far more open minded than most people."

"Thank you," Luna said softly. "But there is something wrong, isn't there?"

"Yes." Harry nodded his head. "Merlin, yes. There is something very wrong but I can't figure out who to tell it to, who will listen without automatically calling me insane. Will you listen to me?"

Luna smiled at him. "Sure I will," she said.

Harry's face brook out in a huge smile. Immediately he felt a wave of gratitude pass through him. He had never been so grateful, so relieved to have Luna as a friend.

"Come on," he said taking her hand. "We need to go somewhere private."

He led her to the Room of Requirement. As soon as they were inside, he shut the door behind them and settled himself onto a couch. The room had, predictably enough, turned into the Ravenclaw common room upon Harry's request for a comfortable familiar place to sit.

Luna settled herself down gracefully onto a couch across from him. She sat staring at him, her hands clasped in her lap, waiting for him to begin.

"As long as you can handle this," he said as he gazed at her imploringly.

Luna nodded and offered him a bright smile. "I'm here to help if I can."

"Yes well..." Harry trailed off sounding uncomfortable. When he spoke again his voice was calm and steady, though Luna thought she could detect a hint of uncertainty in it.

"I should start by telling you that I don't belong here. I don't. This isn't my world, no matter how similar it may or may not be. I don't know whether I am dreaming or not and I don't know is this is real or not." He laughed slightly. "For all I know I could have gone insane. It wouldn't shock me. Nothing would shock me anymore."

He looked carefully at Luna to see her reaction. She was simply staring back at him, waiting for him to go on. He took a deep breath and went in for the kill.

"I am not Robert Tonks. My name is Harry Potter."

_**End of Chapter**_

There, hopefully I answered some questions in this chapter. Unfortunately, I probably just created some as well. Oh, well, guess you will have to keep reading to find out whats happening to Harry.

We will get into everything eventually. You will see more of Robert's relatives soon. Expect Ron to make an appearance in the next chapter. Bye for now and don't forget to review! Review motivate me to write faster. :)


	3. At Least She is Consistent

_**Normality at It's Fullest**_

Harry told Luna everything. He told her about the first war with Voldemort. He told her about the prophecy. He told her about Voldemort murdering his parents and about how he had survived with only a scar. He told her about the Dursley's and about his cupboard. He told her about his first year of school and the Sorcerers Stone and about his second year and the Chamber of Secrets. He told her about Sirius, Lupin and Pettigrew and the Marauders Map and about the dementors. About the Triwizard Tournament, the Yule Ball, Cho, the graveyard, Cedric, the dementors attacking him and his cousin, the Order of the Phoenix, Umbridge, Fudge and the Ministry of Magic, the blood quill, Dumbledore's Army. He told her even about Cho kissing him and about his nightmares and the dream that he was the snake attacking Mr. Weasley. He told her about the battle at the Department of Mysteries, Sirius dying, the Half-Blood Prince, his relationship with Ginny, Tom Riddle and the Horcruxes, the attack on Hogwarts, Snape killing Dumbledore, R.A.B, the seven Harry's, the Ministry falling and the Muggleborn Registration Commission, Godrics Hollow, his parents graves, Bathilda Bagshot and Nagini, Malfoy Manor, Gringotts, the final battle, him talking to Dumbledore, Voldemort dying...

"and now here I am and everything is completely different," Harry finished miserably.

Luna said nothing. She merely stared at him through her large pale eyes. Her expression however was strangely sympathetic.

"You don't believe me, do you," he asked.

"That's not true," Luna replied. "I do believe you. I don't know exactly how this all came about but I am willing to take your word that it is all real."

Harry stared at her incredulously. "Y-You mean it," he stammered out.

Luna nodded. "I know you are not mad. Just very disoriented is all. But I will help with that if I can."

Harry could have kissed her at that moment.

"Know what is it you want to know?" Luna asked. "Surely you have plenty og questions about this universe?"

"Merlin, yes," Harry nodded. "Well, for starters, who is the Headmaster here? Who are the rest of the teachers?"

"Well the Headmistress is Professor McGonagall," Luna began. "The Transfiguration teacher is Professor Potter, he is also the head of Gryffindor house. Professor Sprout is the Herbology teacher as well as the head of Hufflepuff house. Professor Flitwick is the Charms teacher and our head of house. Professor Snape is the Potions teacher and the head of Slytherin house. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers are Professor Black-Lestrange and Professor Lestrange, they are a married couple and..."

"My aunt and uncle," Harry finished meekly. _'and I thought the Dursley's were bad...'_

"Your aunt and uncle," Luna agreed. "Professor Lestrange teachers the first through fifth years and his wife teaches the sixth through seventh years. They both also run the dueling club together.

"and the rest of the teachers?" Harry asked.

"The Muggle Studies teacher is Professor Evans, she is married to Professor Snape," Luna continued. "Professor Hagrid is the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Divination is taught by Professor Trewlawney, Astronomy by Professor Sinistra, she is married to Professor Potter, History of Magic by Professor Binns, Professor Vector teaches Arithmancy, Professor Burbage teaches Ancient Runes."

_'So mostly everything is the same,'_Harry thought. _'All of the teachers are the same but the Defense, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies teachers.'_

"My old dad is a Professor," Harry said slowly. "and married to Professor Sinistra."

"Yes," Luna said.

"Well..." Harry got to his feet. He began to pace back and forth in front of Luna. "So then, what of the government? Who's the Minister of Magic?"

"Kingsley Shakelbolt." she answered promptly.

"and Dumbledore," he continued. "What of him. I heard he's dead."

Luna nodded. "He is."

"What do you know of him?" Harry asked.

"Not much," Luna admitted. "Only that he was one of the greatest Headmasters this school has ever seen. He died though sometime in the nineteen seventies."

"How?" Harry asked.

Luna shrugged. "He was old?" she guessed.

Harry laughed at this. "I certainly can't argue with that," he said grinning. He then sat back down. "So what of me?" he asked. "What do you know of me?"

"The basics perhaps," Luna replied.

"Well can you give me that?" Harry asked eagerly.

Luna smiled at him. "Well," she said slowly. "I know that you are Robert Tonks. You are thirteen years old and you are a third year as well as a Ravenclaw like me. You're best friends with Hermione Black-Lestrange, your cousin, Anthony Goldstein, and Padma Patil. Terry Boot is friendly with you as well. You play Quidditch for Ravenclaw, your a seeker to be exact."

"Is that all?" Harry asked her. She nodded her head sadly.

"I could perhaps ask the Guarles if they know anything else but I'd rather not bother them at this time of the day," Luna answered. They are rather violent when they are tired but the are quite charming the rest of the time..."

As she prattled on, Harry leaned back against the couch. He was still trying to process all that she had said.

_'So dad works here as well,' _Harry thought. _'He's married to Professor Sinistra. Well, I know that she is about his age, but I never would have guessed.' _he gave a great sigh then. _'Except he is not my dad any longer.'_

Harry turned his attention back onto Luna. "Hey Luna," he said.

Luna stopped taking at once. "Yes," she replied in her usual airy tone.

"Your father is still Xenophilius Lovegood right?" Harry asked. "He still maintains the Quibbler right?"

Luna nodded. "Yes he does," she agreed. "Doesn't he?"

While someone else would have gotten weirded out or perhaps even annoyed at her odd way of answering questions, it only severed to comfort Harry further. Because for once in his life, Luna was the most normal and consistent thing in it.

_**oooOOOOOOOoooo**_

"I hate Arithmancy," Harry mumbled, as he scratched out another wrong another. "What ever possessed me to take it?"

Hermione peered down at his chart. Frowning, she picked it up and held it close to her for inspection. "You've missed up the meanings of six words," she said. "Six words at least." she continued combing through it with her eyes.

Irritated, Harry snatched it away from her. "I'll correct it myself," he snapped.

It had been two weeks since Harry had had his talk with Luna. Since then, Harry had just been trying to fit the mold. Of course, it hadn't of been easy entering the Great Hall, looking up at the staff table, and seeing his parents sitting there. His mother would always be in the same place whenever he looked, right beside Professor Snape. His father beside Professor Sinistra. Harry almost wanted to jump out of his seat, run over there and shake them both, telling them that he was their child and that they were married to one another. But he didn't do that. Partially because he knew it wouldn't actually do any good.

and also because he really didn't want to be sent back to the hospital wing if he could help it.

"Robert," Hermione scolded. "You see, this is what happens when you don't pay attention!"

Harry glanced back down. He had knocked over an ink bottle. Both his paper and Hermione's were covered in ink. He gave her a slightly apologetic look.

"Sorry about that Hermione," he said sheepishly. Hermione huffed. Snatching up her papers, she mumbled something about needing to check out a book and stalked off.

Harry didn't follow her. He had gone back to thinking about the teachers at the staff table. All pretty much the same except his parents, and Professor Snape, who if Harry hadn't known any better could have been a whole new person.

The first time he had set eyes on the man, he didn't know whether to cry at the continuing lack of inconsistency in his life or get annoyed at the fact that the term 'Greasy Git,' seemed to no longer apply to his once most loathed professor.

The man was clean looking for once. His skin was no longer oily, his hair was non-greasy and cut short. He was wearing a pair of light brown robes, which probably stunned Harry the most, as he had never seen the man wearing anything but black. In fact, as horrifying as it may be to admit, the man could almost pass for decent looking if it had not been for his beak like nose, which was as large and crooked as ever.

With a disgusted sigh, he threw down his quill. "Stupid Arithmancy," he grumbled. "I can't stand it. I hate all this homework."

"Here, here," spoke up another voice.

Harry blinked. Them glancing around, he caught sight of Ron sitting at another table. He was writing, his hand flew across his parchment a mile a minute. He had his head turned away from Harry, but Harry was fairly sure that it was him who had spoken in the first place.

Harry slid out of his seat and heading over to Ron's table, sat in a seat across from him. The red-haired boy did not acknowledge Harry's presence at first. Then when he finally spoke up, it was in a low neutral tone.

"Homework," he said as he continued writing. "Is a teachers way of punishing the students for being young. They are bitter about it and wish to make us spend unnecessary amounts of time going over things that we have already learned in class and aren't likely to understand any better going over after class."

"Is that so?" Harry asked grinning.

"Yes," Ron answered without even glancing up once. "If you have ever noticed, Tonks, it's always the really old teachers who give us loads of homework. The younger ones are far more lenient."

Harry laughed. He too, had often felt that way.

Ron finally looked up from his homework. He gave Harry a half-smile. "It is Tonks, right?" he asked. "I got your name right, right?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, you did," he replied. "I'm Robert Tonks and your Ron Weasley."

Ron's mouth twitched a bit at the mention of his name but he nevertheless nodded. "That's me," he said quietly. Ron Weasley. The oddity in the bunch."

Harry gave him an odd look. "What?" he asked.

"Well," Ron began slowly. "My Dad was a Ravenclaw when he was in school. My Mum was a Slytherin. My brother Percy is in Slytherin and so is my sister Ginevra. My cousins Fred and George are also in Slytherin." he shrugged. "So in essence, I am pretty much the only Gryffindor to come around in the Wesley family for...pretty much ever," hr finished. "Fred and George aren't even Weasley's, they're Prewetts and they still follow family tradition but then again my Mum's family is very much either made up of Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's as well so..." he trailed off with another shrug.

Harry just stared at him. "Your sister," he began at long last. "Told me that your family is a bunch of blood traitors."

Ron gave a bitter laugh. "My parents are not into Muggles any more than she is," he said. "They just are quieter about it. But in Ginny's mind, that makes them a bunch of Muggle-lovers. Just because they don't go around calling people Mudblood like she does," he scowled as the person in question slipped into the library. A couple of second-year Slytherin girls were with her. They all settled into a table not to far away.

Ron turned to look back at Harry. He was no longer laughing. His blue eyes were like ice as he stared at Harry.

"I hate her," he said softly. "I really do. Percy is more bearable than she is. More bearable by far."

Harry didn't say anything. After a moment, Ron went back to doing his homework.

_**oooOOOOOOOooo**_

"Robert, please stay after," Professor Lestrange said. Harry threw the man a dirty look but obliged. He really didn't feel like speaking to either him or his wife at the moment but he doubted that he would be let go that easily.

As soon as the last of the class had trickled out of the door, Professor Lestrange closed the door. He then turned to face Harry. There was a look of worry in his eyes.

"Robert are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes," Harry replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just..." Professor Lestrange began. "You have been distant lately. I have noticed it and so had Hermione. She is worried about you."

"Then I suppose it was her who asked you to talk to me?" Harry asked.

"Well I was going to anyways," Professor Lestrange replied. "She is not the only person worried about you. Your aunt is worried too and so am I."

Harry didn't even dignify that with a response. The thought of Bellatrix Lestrange actually showing something akin to concern for another human being just didn't sit well with him.

"Look Robert..." the Professor started. "I just want you to know that if you need anyone to talk to that both I and your aunt are here for you."

"Good to here it," Harry replied. He tried to keep his eyes on the man standing before him but couldn't help but every so often cast his eyes towards the door.

"As long as you know this..." Professor Lestrange started but Harry was already tearing out of the room as fast as his legs would carry him.

_**oooOOOOOOOooo**_

Later on that day, Harry found himself out on the Quidditch pitch. If anything ever calmed him down, it was flying.

He made sure that there were no teachers in sight before he mounted his broom. He was about to kick off the ground when he saw Luna sitting high up in the Ravenclaw stands. She gave him a smile which he returned at once. He then kicked off the grounds and flew towards her.

"Hi," he said as he came to a halt a few feet above her. "What are you doing up here?"

"Looking for Guarles," Luna answered promptly. "But now I'm talking to you."

Harry smiled at her. "Indeed you are," he said. "Do you want to go flying?"

"That is very against the rules," Luna said. "It's nearly dark out." with that said, she smiled and got to her feet. Harry reached out a hand and grabbing a hold of hers, pulled her onto his broom. He flew up into the air once more, with Luna sitting right behind him, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

Harry laughed as he sped off with her. _'Okay,' _he reasoned with himself. _'There were two things that calmed him down, flying and Luna.' _

_**End of Chapter**_

I know that this chapter was shorter than the previous two, but I want to be able to answer some questions here and I can't write an authors note as a separate chapter.

First let me explain the Weasley's a bit more because I'm sure that people are going to be confused.

Arthur and Molly Wesley are not as bad as Ginny here but they do believe that pure-bloods are better than mugglebrns and half-bloods. This view is shared by all of the family on both Molly and Arthur's side; except for Ron.

Ginny however, considers them blood traitors because they don't openly bad mouth those of lesser blood and because despite Ron being a Gryffindor and associating with half-bloods and muggleborns, they still consider him their son, wheres she and him are not on very good terms at all, as you can see from this chapter.

As for their family tree, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie are no longer Ron, Ginny, and Percy's brothers. They are cousins instead. Molly's brother Gideon and Fabian are still alive here and Fred and George are Fabian's children and Bill and Charlie are Gideon's children. They are all the same age they are in canon.

The reason that I made them cousins is because if I'm making Molly and Arthur more high class than in canon, I don't think it would really fit if they have loads of children. So therefore, I made them have only three children: Percy, Ron, and Ginny.

As for Harry and Luna, they will get together but not for awhile. I want to build things up between them and besides, how many thirteen and twelve year olds do you honestly know who go out actually stick together? I want to wait at least until they are a bit older. I'm not sure how long exactly this story will be but it will not be a short story. It will certainly exceed ten chapter, at the least.

If that is everything, then bye! Please make me happy and leave lots of reviews. :)


	4. Blame the Squillers

A lot of people have been questioning why Harry is in this world at all. That question will be answered eventually but not now. I think I might as well clear a few things up. There is no sinister reason as to why Harry is in this universe, and no he won't be transported to another any time soon.

To be perfectly honest, the only reason that I am writing this story is so that I have a break from all of the other more angst-filled stuff that I write. This story is meant to be as out of touch with canon as can be. It is to be taken lightly. Not a thing happening in this story is meant to be there for any other reason than to be humorous. No big plot-twists, no war. Just me writing a story where for once, people aren't getting killed or killing others. It's a rarity for me, I know. If you check out the rest of my stories, even my earlier ones, they are mostly dark.

So just try to enjoy the story. I am having a lot of fun writing it and I hope that you all are having just as much fun reading it.

_**Normality at It's Fullest**_

Before Harry knew it, Christmas had come. He had been in this other universe for nearly a month and he still didn't know what happened to land him here.

As he wandered the school, staring around at all of the decorations in place, he marveled at how despite how different things were in this universe, they were exactly the same. The school looked the same as ever, the Great Hall was exactly the same, the classes, the infirmary, the halls. The Ravenclaw common room looked just as Harry remembered it looking as well. The ground were no different than he remembered and Hagrid's hut was the same as ever.

The people inside it still seemed just like they always did for the most part. Professor's Sprout and Flitwick were the same as ever, Madame's Pomfrey, Hooch, and Pince were no different, and Trelawney was as batty as can be.

Yet then there were other teachers like Professor's Snape and McGongall. As if Harry wasn't horrified enough that his former father and two Death Eaters were his teachers, he had to deal with Professor Snape, who was supposedly a favorite of many amongst the students. Harry had to admit, the man's class would have been alright if it hadn't of been for the fact that it just simply was in fact his class.

The man was completely flexible about rules in his class. You were allowed to pair up with whoever you wanted, and he taught them how to brew all kinds of cool things as long as it was in the Hogwarts curriculum.

All in all it would take a lot to seriously anger the man. He was a good guy and seemed to genuinely like all of his students. The only students that the professor didn't like at all appeared to be Malfoy and his gang of Slytherin's, Ginny included, as Harry had found out when wandering the halls one day.

"Look who it is, Draco! It's your half-blooded cousin, Tonks!"

_'Ginny,' _Harry thought. _'What does she want now?'_

He slowly turned around. Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe all stood about a foot away with their wands out.

"Are we dueling now?" Harry asked. "Shall I get out my wand as well?" he pulled out his wand. "Or shall I be target practice? Old Snakeface never managed to get me unless I let him so you might find yourself hard pressed to hit me." he smiled a bit at their confused looks.

"Are you insane?" Ginny asked. "Who is Snakeface?"

"He's my best friend," Harry replied fixing her a wide smile. "He is about six feet tall and he looks like a cross between a snake and a human. We used to have tea parties together!" he clapped his hands together in excitement. Then he pouted. "But he used to steal my best china just because he couldn't keep any of his own long without breaking it, so we no longer have tea parties together," he shook his head sadly. "So he is stuck having tea parties with Miss Bunny and Mr. Snuffles."

All five of them stared at him blankly for a moment. Ginny snapped out of it first. "You think that you are amusing, Tonks?" she said with a contemptuous look at him. "But you just wait."

"Wait for what?" Harry asked. "Are you and Voldy the Snake going to run amok with the rest of my china because I assure you, there is not much left!" he grinned even more widely than ever.

Ginny growled. Harry gave her a little wave before turning to Draco. "Hi ferret! Tell me, how are Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucie doing? Are they still horrible prejudiced git's?"

Harry knew that he was treading on dangerous ground but he could truly care less now. In his mind, he had to make light of this situation or he would very well go insane. So naturally, the best way to avoid insanity was to act insane, right? Unless of course he already was insane in which case acting insane was probably pointless.

Sure enough, Harry's words had been just the right thing to say in order to get him in his supposed cousins bad graces. A split second later, a jet of light hit him squarely in the chest knocking him to the ground. He was just beginning to visualize the trip to the hospital wing he was sure to be making before long when one of the teachers came into view. He took one look at the proceedings and pulled out his wand.

"What is going on here?"

Ginny whirled around. "Professor Snape, we were just..." she never got to finish the sentence though. Professor Snape cut in then.

"What you were doing, Miss Weasley, was harassing another student," Professor Snape replied sternly. "I hate having to take points off of my own house but if you insist upon bullying a fellow student of yours then I must insist."

"He started it though," Pansy cut in.

"That I find hard to believe Miss Parkinson," Professor Snape said. "Twenty pints off of Slytherin and let that be a lesson to you all." The Slytherin's all scattered then, not wanting to lose any more points. Professor Snape then tuned to look at Harry and he actually smiled. It was a genuine smile too, as though he was not plotting Harry's inevitable death.

"Are you alright Robert?" he asked as he reached a hand down and helped Harry off the floor. Harry nodded his head dumbly.

"Good," he replied. "I wouldn't want one of my favorite students to land himself in the hospital wing again," he finished with a warm fatherly smile.

Harry didn't know whether to laugh at this point or to scream. So he settled on laughing.

"Robert are you all right?" Snape asked, looking instantly worried.

"F-fine," he managed out through choking laughter. "Just wondering when Umbridge is going to snap her wand in half and run free with the centaurs or the Malfoy's are going to come skipping merrily into the Great Hall singing Muggle Christmas carols." he was nearly hysterical at this point.

"Robert..." Snape started but Harry cut him off.

"The hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey, I know," he said grinning at his once least favorite professor. "I can find my own way there. Bye."

He then headed straight for the hospital wing without another word.

_**oooOOOOOOOooo**_

Harry was released from the hospital wing a day before the Hogwarts express left to go home. He spent most of that day in the Room of Requirement with Luna.

He was still baffled as to whether or not this was real or not but had decided that it didn't really matter. He already figured that he was insane and figured that if he was going to be insane, he might as well be insane in the presence of Luna who was currently the most sane person in his life.

"Do you know what I find baffling?" Harry asked Luna. He was lying spread out on a blue and bronze embroidered couch. Luna was settled in an armchair nearby, reading. She nodded without looking up.

"You're upset because the Squillers only take away part of your understanding and leave the rest," she replied calmly as she turned the page in her book. Harry nodded, beaming at her.

"Those damn Squillers," he said shaking his head. "They are such beastly creatures.

Harry had long known to just go with whatever Luna had to say. It wouldn't due him any good to disagree with her and given all that he had seen lately, nothing would surprise him lately.

Besides, Harry had a newfound respect for Luna since arriving here. She was one of the few people actually willing to listen to him without automatically asking him if he was all right or trying to take him to see the schools mediwitch. She was open minded and enlightened enough to take into account all that he had to say.

Although anyone else would have said that this was because she was insane, Harry knew better. He knew that despite her oddities, Luna was perhaps one of the most brilliant, perceptive people that he had ever met.

"But honestly though," Harry said a moment later. "Why is that so? Why are some people here exactly the same while others are completely different?"

Luna shrugged. "I'd blame the Nargles," she said nonchalantly as she tucked a strand of her long hair behind her ear, "but this is far too advanced for even them."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. "Right the Nargles," he said. "But if not them then who?"

"Fate?" Luna suggested. Her pale eyes looked up from her book and settled on Harry.

"Well then fate must really have a sense of humor when it comes to me," Harry said laughing.

Luna smiled in response. "Life sometimes has an interesting sense of humor when it comes to all of us," she said. "You should just go with it. You never know what it might have in store," she finished off, smiling ever more widely.

Harry just shook his head at her. "Did some creature tell you that?" he asked her.

"No," she replied simply. "My mother used to say that all the time before she died."

"Your mother sounds like an interesting person," Harry replied.

Luna smiled a bit sadly at him. "She was," she said. "She was a very interesting person and you know, I think that she would have liked you."

"In all honesty?" Harry asked her. "I'm completely loony now. Theres no sense in denying it."

"Yes well, you hang around with me and everyone knows that I am loony," Luna said.

Harry's eyes darkened a bit. "You are not loony," he said. "and the next person that I hear calling you that will find themselves in the hospital wing before they can even get the whole word out."

Luna laughed a bit. "See that is the Squillers doing," she said. "They bring out all of your frustrations."

"I know," Harry said shaking his head again. "We should kill them. Damn Squillers."

_**oooOOOOOOOooo**_

"For the last time Hermione, I'm fine! There is no need to keep asking me that!"

Hermione frowned at him. It was the next day and the two were sitting on the Hogwarts express together, on their way home. Anthony and Padma were sitting with them, eying the two warily as they fought as though waiting for them to get violent.

"You have to understand why I am worried, Robert," Hermione said. "You haven't been acting like yourself lately. You are avoiding me completely, you wont talk to my parents. Merlin, you must have spent about half of this year so far in the hospital wing!"

"I haven't been avoiding you!" Harry insisted. "and I am just trying to figure some things out is all."

"Like what?" she asked him. "WHAT IS THERE TO FIGURE OUT!"

"Well for one thing, I still haven't been able to discover enough about this universe to fake sanity!" he snapped at her. "For another, if you want to blame someone, blame fate if you will. Or blame the Squillers! Hell blame the Nargles too while you're at it!"

"Robert what the hell are you talking about!" she cried. "You are talking crazy!"

"and I sure don't mean to be!" he replied angrily. "But you can't possibly understand that. No, because if you did, you would know better than to be so inconsistent."

"Are you honestly blaming me?" Hermione asked him looking shocked. "What have I done wrong?"

"It's not what you have done wrong," Harry replied. "It's who you are. No, instead of being good old ever consistent, non-changing Hermione, you had to get a new last name and family."

"You...I..when..." Hermione stammered out.

"Thats right," Harry continued. "You aren't Hermione Granger. We are related and it's wrong."

"How is that wrong," Padma piped up, looking surprised. "You two have always been related and you have never minded. Why would you now?"

"In your mind we have always been related," Harry answered her. "In mine, she was just my friend who was like family. But no, Hermione had to kill it all by actually becoming family," he shot a dirty look in the curly haired witches direction.

"You're bonkers, Mate," Anthony replied as he settled back in his seat. "Really bonkers. That fall you took must have really done a number on you."

"That is what the fates want you to believe," Harry replied. "But I know better. They have a hidden agenda concerning me. It probably includes another snake-faced Muggle-loving tea-set-stealing villain. Well I won't give into it," he said firmly. "I will stand tall." he then was forced into his seat by Padma and Anthony. Hermione, who was standing near the compartment door, looked like she was very close to having a nervous breakdown.

_**oooOOOOOOOooo**_

As soon as they got off the train, Hermione pulled Harry aside.

"Now listen to me Robert," she said. "Your mother has been worried about you lately. I don't want you upsetting her any further than you already have. So please for her sake, please act normal."

Harry flashed her his most charming smile. "As normal as always," he replied.

Hermione groaned. "Oh...no, Robert."

"Relax, C_ousin_, I know just how to handle the situation." he said. "No more fighting okay?"

"Okay," Hermione smiled a bit at him, though her smile was very forced. "If you promise."

"Of course," he replied smiling all the more happily still. "Let's go see my parents!"

"Do you really feel up to it?" she asked him.

"Of course," he said. "After all, they are my family and your's too because you just have to be related to me because you're a bitch," he finished off, smiling more oddly than ever.

Hermione stared after him in horror. _'Merlin,' _she thought to herself. _'He is beyond insane. He is completely gone.' _

"Mum, Dad!" Harry exclaimed as he neared them. He hugged each of them in turn. Andromeda blinked in surprise.

"Are you feeling better then?" she asked as he pulled away from her.

"Never better," he replied. "I fear for Hermione though. She looked a little ill on the way home."

"I'll have to inform Bella," Andromeda replied as Hermione neared them. She turned and enveloped Hermione in a tight hug. "Your parents wrote to say that they were staying behind to finish up a few things," she told the girl. "They will be home in time for Christmas, but until then you will have to stay with us."

Hermione nodded though she was watching Harry closely as she did so. He only offered her a tiny smile.

"Shall we get on the road then?" Ted spoke up. Andromeda nodded to him. Then she turned to address Harry and Hermione.

"Your grandparents are waiting at home," she told them both. "They are anxious to see you both."

_**oooOOOOOOOooo**_

Sure enough, Andromeda's parents were waiting at home for them. As Harry entered the house, he took a look around. They had apparently entered a living room. It was large and rather spacious. Long wall length windows surrounded the walls to his far right, and the ones nearest the door with long midnight blue curtains surrounding them. Several large couches emerald green in color were situated in the middle of the room along with several matching armchairs. End tables were set in between made of a dark cherry wood and a large coffee table made of the same dark wood was in the center of the couches and chairs. A piano stood towards the back of the room near another door. There were several large bookcases by the back wall that matched the rest of the wooden furniture in the room. The floors were the same except for a few rugs stretched out in between that were various shades of blue and green in color.

All in all, it was nicely decorated. The room would have been rather cozy had it not been for the fact that it seemed to reinforce with a sledgehammer the fact that Harry was really stuck here and that these people were supposedly his family.

"Andromeda is that you?" he heard someone call from the other room.

"Yes, mother it is," Andromeda relied. "Hold on a minute." she then turned to Harry and Hermione. "Come on you two," she said ushering them both into the kitchen. Ted grabbed a hold of their trunks and started to drag them upstairs.

The kitchen was just as large and well decorated as the living room. The walls were wood paneled, a deep oakwood that went well with the large circular table and chairs surrounding it. A large fireplace was to the left of Harry when he entered. There were also several more bookshelves in here filed with what Harry guessed were magical cookbooks.

But the thing that got his attention most of all was the sight of two elderly people sitting at the table who promptly got up upon seeing Harry and Hermione enter the room.

"Robert!" the woman exclaimed. "Hermione!" she hugged each of them in turn though rather stiffly. The man standing beside her then hugged each of them.

As Harry stared at them, he took care to analyze every little detail. Druella Black was a rather tall woman, near Andromeda's height. She had pale blue eyes and gray hair that was pulled back into a bun, which only served to make her sharp features all the more prominent. She had a rather firm look on her face, which made it clear that much like her daughter, she was not one to be crossed.

Cygnus Black was tall as well and rather thin. His hair was still thick and full although it was completely white in color. His eyes were a dark shade of gray like Andromeda's and Hermione's. He too, wore a look that suggested that should you cross him, it was likely to be the last thing that you ever decided to do in your life.

Both of them were smiling however, and seemed rather pleased to see their two grandchildren. They immediately sat back down and ushered Hermione and Harry over to them. Much like most grandparents, they wanted to hear all about their lives and what was going on in school. Which of course meant that they commented on what happened to Harry, including his ever frequent visits to the hospital wing.

"I'm fine though," Harry said after awhile of this. "Perfectly fine. Right, Hermione?"

"If you say so," she replied. She really didn't think that it was worth arguing over.

_**Normality at It's Fullest**_

Another chapter. If you are all wondering, this story will cover the rest of this year and fourth year as well though I don't know if it will cover anymore than that. Shrugs. We will see how long it will be in time.

As for Harry's behavior, he is very unbalanced right now for no other reason than I like insane Harry. He makes for a more amusing story and honestly with all that the poor kid is going through, can you blame him?

By the way to the person who asked if the Tonks are my favorite family, laughs. What was your first clue? I love the Tonks family and was very annoyed that they were almost all killed off in canon. I felt so bad for Andromeda at the end of Deathly Hallows. She lost her husband and daughter in such a short period of time. I am only seventeen years old, so I have no idea what it is like to have a husband or child but I love the family that I do have very much so I imagine that it must be horrible for her.


	5. I Have Her to Thank for Your Insanity

Hi everybody. Thank you for all of the lovely reviews. I enjoyed reading them.

* * *

_**Normality at It's Fullest**_

"I've had more than enough fun for the day, I am going to bed," Harry announced getting up from his chair. Hermione and Dora both gave him weird looks.

"Formal much Robert?" Dora asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Harry scowled in her direction and threw a pillow at her head. She shrieked and dodged it. He then turned and walked out of the living room.

Overall the day had surprisingly gone very smoothly. Harry had refrained from acting weird around all of the adults, save Dora. Hermione had seemed very appreciative of this. What she hadn't of seemed happy about was Harry's rather odd behavior around her and his sister.

* * *

**Earlier that Afternoon**

"Yes," Harry said as he inspected the couch. "Just as I thought. The Nargles are already causing trouble here. Just look at them sitting there...plotting." He pointed at Hermione's spot. Hermione jumped up more out of nerve's than anything else. Harry grinned and sat in her now empty seat before she could reclaim it.

Hermione glared at him. "What the hell is wrong with you, Robert?" she asked, looking rather cross.

Harry gave her an innocent look. "What?" he asked. "There were Nargles sitting here a moment ago. Ones that most conveniently moved when I chose to sit." he smiled sweetly at Hermione.

"Nargles?" Dora asked looking perplexed. "What in Merlin's name..."

"They are nothing," Hermione answered turning to face her. She then turned back to address Harry. "You have been spending way too much time with that odd Lovegood girl."

Harry's whole face darkened at her words. "You watch what you say about Luna," he told her in a low tone.

"Luna huh," Dora said with a smile. "Your girlfriend Robert?" she asked teasingly.

"What if she is?" Harry asked her. "Do either of you have a problem with that?" he looked from Hermione to Dora as he spoke.

Hermione gaped at him. "Oh, Robert, you cannot date her!" she cried. "That girl..."

"... is just a friend," Harry cut in before she could insult Luna further. "One that I am quite fond of and would appreciate you not making fun of anymore." he added this last part sternly, his eyes narrowed as they fixed on hers.

"I haven't been," Hermione answered. "But she..."

"Is just a friend," Harry repeated firmly. But even as he thought this, he wondered whether it was true or not. _Was Luna just a friend? _She had been his closest one lately, his only confidant and comfort in a world that ceased to make sense. She had listened to him when no one else would and she didn't judge him unfairly. She certainly didn't consider him crazy like Hermione and his other friends sometimes did.

_But that didn't make her his girlfriend. That didn't have to mean that he liked her, did it?_

_I still like Ginny, don't I?_

But Harry already knew the answer to that. He may have loved and cared for the other Ginny but this Ginny was not her. She was a completely different person. Her cold nature was enough to make him dislike her without adding in the fact that she was completely prejudiced. He couldn't love her and he didn't really want to anymore.

_But that doesn't mean that I like Luna...does it?_

* * *

**Back to the present time**

Just as Harry was leaving the living room, he saw Andromeda greeting someone in the entrance hall. He ignored them both and started to head up the staircase, not interested in meeting any more of his supposed 'family' right now when he heard Andromeda say the persons name and heard the voice reply.

It was a very familiar voice...

Harry flew back down the staircase and flung his arms around the tall black-haired man standing next to Andromeda, nearly knocking him off balance. He chuckled a bit as he looked down at Harry, one hand on the doorframe for support.

"Whats with you?" he asked.

Harry didn't answer. He only hugged him tighter. Tears were trying to escape Harry's eyes but he forced them back as best he could. "Sirius..." he managed out though his voice was rather choked up.

Sirius looked torn between amusement and concern as he glanced down at the thirteen-year old attached firmly to him. He then glanced up at Andromeda. "How hard did you say he hit his head?" he asked her.

"Very hard," she replied. Her gray eyes had a look of worry in them. "Madame Pomfrey says that he should be alright soon but Ted and I are still worried." as she talked she stared at Harry, who was still hugging Sirius.

Harry didn't even care that they were talking about him as though he weren't there or couldn't possibly be expected to understand them. All that he gave a damn about at that moment was that Sirius was alive and here with him. That was all that mattered to him.

"I missed you," he whispered. He pressed himself up against Sirius' chest to hide the fact that he was now starting to cry a little.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Sirius asked him. "Your voice came out all muffled."

Harry didn't answer. He simply continued to hug Sirius. Sirius shot Andromeda another funny look and mouthed the words '_he has gone mental' _to her. Andromeda bit her lower lip nervously She obviously was not willing to think that way.

* * *

Harry went up to bed a little while later. He gazed around his room as he entered. It was a rather large, spacious room. A full sized bed was situated in the middle of it. It was made of the same dark cherry wood as the living room furniture downstairs was. A large chest was situated at the end of it. His school trunk stood beside it. He had a large desk and chair to the right of him when he entered the room. A bunch of bookcases were situated along the wall to the far right of the room, all filled to the brim with books. A nighttable was on one side of the bed, a chair on the other that stood next to a wide window with a window seat. A dresser was on the far left wall and beside it, a wardrobe.

_Well this is different,_ Harry thought as he glanced around. _Certainly better than my room at the Dursleys and very...Ravenclaw. _

That was perhaps an understatement. The rug was a very dark shade of blue. The blankets on his bed were a deep shade of blue a few shades lighter than the rug and the sheets on his bed a dark shade of blue like the rug. The curtains covering the window as well as the pillows on his bed were the same dark shade of blue. All of the furniture was of the same dark wood as the bed including the bedroom and wardrobe doors.

Harry tiredly threw himself down onto his bed. He needed some sleep right now. Yes, he reasoned with himself as he pulled his covers up over himself, sleep would surely clear his mind.

He couldn't manage to fall asleep however. He had the feeling that downstairs, all of the adults were talking about him. He didn't mind too much though. He was more interested in going over everything he had learned since going home.

The Tonks family seemed the same as he remembered them being but then he hadn't of known either Ted or Andromeda very well, so he couldn't entirely be sure. They didn't seem too different though from when he had seen them and Dora was the same as ever in both appearance and personality. She was even still a Metamorphmagus.

The Lestrange's however...they were another story altogether. Bellatrix looked no different than before Azkaban had claimed her in his own universe, but she was acting so oddly, she might as well have been a different woman altogether. Her husband looked the same as well but he too, seemed very unlikely to jump over his desk during class and start casting unforgivables on Muggleborn's.

Then there was the teachers and students who for the most part seemed so normal. Only a few random students seemed any different. Ron and Ginny being the most obvious of course.

_Ron_..he couldn't quire put his finger on it, couldn't pinpoint exactly what was wrong with him. Maybe it was the change in his childhood background, maybe it was the loathing he appeared to have for his sister here, but he seemed different. Quieter, more mature, more focused. Harry had sat with him on several occasions in the library and found that he made for fairly pleasant company unlike his sister. He still loved Quidditch and loathed doing his homework so not everything had changed.

...and Ginny Harry was not even going to go into. She was as different from the one he knew as night is from day.

Surprisingly Fred and George hadn't seemed too drastically different to Harry either. They still had the same mischievous nature though Harry did notice a few differences in their demeanor as well. Such as them laughing over a Muggleborn who had fallen prey to one of their pranks the other day simply because the person was in fact, a Muggleborn.

Harry however had confronted them about it.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

The twins roared with laughter at the sight of the now feather-headed second year Muggleborn rushing to the infirmary. "Did you see him Forge," Fred said with a laugh. "He looked like he was molting."

"Definitely one of our better inventions," George said in agreement. "The little Muggle didn't even know what hit him."

"So thats it then? Because he is Muggleborn you torment him?"

The twins both gave Harry a weird look as he approached them. "Aren't you that Tonks boy who took a blow to the head about a month ago?" George asked curiously.

"Yes, I am," Harry said. "and no, before you ask, it didn't unhinge me. I was already unhinged to begin with."

"We weren't going to..." Fred began but Harry cut him off.

"Getting off topic here," he said. "I don't appreciate you two both targeting students just because they are Muggleborns. My father is a Muggleborn as well you know."

"But they are so impossibly easy to torment," George said.

"So are most of the first years and yet I don't see you targeting all of them!" Harry snapped. "You are not bothering any of the half-bloods or the pure-bloods."

"They may be young and gullible, but the non-Muggleborn ones at least have knowledge of the magical world," Fred pointed out. "It makes them less gullible than the Muggle ones are."

"That does not make it right!" Harry insisted. He was feeling very annoyed by now. His fingers reached into his robe pocket and traveled over his wand. _He was not going to draw it though. _He refused to get into a duel with the twins, even though he was relatively sure that he could win. They after all, were only fifteen years old. He was seventeen, almost eighteen even if he no longer looked it.

The twins however, did not look even remotely annoyed. Instead, they looked amused. "You know something, I think that you and our little cousin Ron would get along famously," Fred said. "Both the courageous, oh so _noble Gryffindor's._.."

"...ready to save the world from all things dark and evil..." George continued for his twin.

"...and protect the Muggles from the big bad Slytherin's like ourselves," Fred finished gleefully.

"Oh, but we shouldn't, no, we mustn't encourage them," George said to Fred. He turned to his twin in mock horror. "We can't possibly have the means to take them both on!"

Fred gasped. "You're right brother! If they decide to pledge war on us, what ever shall we do?"

Harry didn't know whether or not to laugh or not. He knew that the twins were joking but still, the fact that they were targeting Muggleborns simply for the sake that they were Muggleborns didn't sit were with him.

"My father is a Muggleborn," he said to them. "I am a half-blood. I don't appreciate the way that you are treating the students because of their blood." he looked back and forth between the two of them, a look of heavy dislike on his face. "I could very well blame the Squillers for your behavior but I doubt its them. So I blame the Nargles." he paused to consider it for a moment. "Yes, it is probably the Nargles fault rather than the Squillers." he nodded his head and then turned and walked away.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

The twins were still prejudiced and that really did bother Harry. He didn't have to socialize with them too much though but still...

A sudden knock on his bedroom door brought him back to the present. "Robert," came a unfamiliar voice. "I know you are not asleep. May I come in?"

Harry shrugged before remembering that the person on the other side of the door couldn't see him. "Sure," he replied. _Why not, _he thought.

Harry crawled out from beneath his covers and sat at the edge of his bed. The door opened and a man Harry had never seem before entered. Harry immediately knew who he was. _Regulus Black. _

Regulus was not as tall as the rest of his family members were. He was average height at best and rather thin. His hair was as shaggy and dark as his brothers and his eyes were the same dark shade of gray as most of his relatives. He would have been good looking if he hadn't of been so thin and pale. Smiling, he took a seat at the edge of Harry's bed.

"Hows my favorite nephew doing?" he asked. He then smirked a little. "Word has it that you have a new girlfriend."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Did Dora tell you that?" he asked.

Regulus' smirk grew if possible wider. "She might have," he replied.

Harry scowled at him. _Figures she would still believe that Luna's my girlfriend even though I told her and Hermione both that she wasn't._

"Do you have a girlfriend?" he asked.

"No," Harry told him. "Luna is...well she cannot really be classified as any ordinary girl, but she is just my friend. I spend a lot of time with her, so people automatically assume..."

"That she is your girlfriend," Regulus finished for him.

Harry sighed. Was he really having this talk with a man that he didn't even know? In his universe, Regulus Black was dead, having died trying to get the locket Horcrux. Yet, here he was, sitting on Harry's bed with him, talking to him.

"You know, I am not your nephew," he said. _Brilliant Harry. Is that all you can come up with?_

Regulus laughed. "Of course you are," he said. "Andromeda is just like an older sister to me rather than a cousin. That makes you and Dora like a niece and nephew to me."

"If you say so," Harry replied. It really wasn't worth arguing over. All the technicalities of their relation to each other were utterly lost on him. He got off his bed and headed over to the window. Settling himself down on the window seat, he threw open the window despite the cold.

"What are you looking at?" Regulus asked from his area on the bed.

"I'm searching the sky for Lekkers," Harry replied without looking at him. _Quite a bit of stars out tonight, _he thought vaguely. _I wonder how many of my supposed 'family' are named after them?_

"What are Lekkers?" Regulus asked curiously. He got up from his spot on the bed and went to stand beside Harry.

"They are these little winged creatures that look kind of like mice," Harry answered. "They come out at night."

"Why would you search for them if they come out at night?" Regulus asked him. "Wouldn't that make them hard to see?"

Harry turned and fixed him a glare. "Don't mock me," he told Regulus.

"I'm not mocking you," Regulus said. "I'm asking you. Why look for them at night?"

Harry searched the mans face intently, looking for any signs that he was joking. "The ends of their wings glow. That's how." he replied.

Regulus nodded his understanding. He then turned back to the window.

"Anyways," Harry told him. "I can't sleep. I have to much on my mind and besides, my bed is infested with Nargles."

"I used to look for Nargles before going to bed," Regulus replied. "Sirius used to tell me that it was stupid. But those things can be beastly."

Harry gave him a blank look. _He knows about Nargles,_ he thought to himself. _He is talking about them __as though they are actually real. Why?_

"...nothing is worse than Dogleks," Regulus continued. "...except perhaps for Squillers," he said. "One must always watch out for the Squillers. Of course you never quite listened to me when I told you about them before now." he gave Harry a questioning look. "What changed?"

"I hit my head," Harry replied simply. "and I befriended Luna Lovegood."

"Luna Lovegood? Is she Xenophilius Lovegood's daughter?" Regulus asked Harry.

Harry gave him a weird look. "You know Xenophilius Lovegood?" he asked.

"I've worked with the man before," Regulus told Harry. "He and I have gone on many expeditions to search for Crumple Horned Snorkacks together."

Harry gave him a blank look. _What the hell? _he thought. _He believes in Crumple Horned Snorkacks?_

"You know what they are right?" Regulus asked him.

Harry nodded. "Yes," he replied meekly. He turned to stare back out of the window. A dazed feeling was coming over him. "I have heard of them. Luna's told me all about them. She has told me about all of the creatures in her fathers magazine."

"Well you see, the thing about the Snorkacks..." Regulus began.

Harry was no longer listening to him though. As Regulus continued talking, Harry turned back to stare out the window. Before he knew it, he was laughing. Regulus stopped talking and gave him a weird look.

"You okay there?" he asked Harry.

"F-fine," he choked out. "Weirdos," he managed. "We are both weirdos."

Regulus grinned at him. " Yes, we both are," he said. "I guess that I have this Luna girl to thank. She's made you as nutty as me on what your mother would call a good day. In fact, I think that I like her very much. I have company now thanks to her efforts."

Harry didn't comment. He was still laughing way too hard to form coherent sentences. _Who knew that Sirius' brother would turn out to be so bizarre in this universe? _

He briefly wondered whether Regulus had been this odd in his universe. Whether or not he wasn't, Harry had to admit that he thought that he and Regulus would get along just fine.

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

Another chapter done. We get to meet Sirius and Regulus and Harry realizes that he isn't interested in Ginny Weasley anymore. He also begins to question his feelings for Luna. But more on that later, review please, because reviews make me giddy with overwhelming joy. I'm hoping to reach 100 reviews by the time that I reach the tenth chapter. It's up to all of you out there to help me. Will you do that for me? Gives hopeful smile. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't been updating very often. I've been rather busy. I was originally going to put this up tomorrow but decided to do it today instead. I've just graduated today and I'm feeling very generous.

* * *

_**Normality at It's Fullest**_

The remainder of Harry's winter vacation passed pleasantly enough. That is unless you count all of his 'mother' Andromeda's extended family meeting up for Christmas dinner, Dora teasing Harry constantly about his new supposed 'girlfriend' Hermione giving him odd looks all of the time or having his supposed 'grandmother' fussing over him often.

Okay so maybe it wasn't all that pleasant after all but Harry thought that given the circumstances, it could have been a lot worse.

At least he felt this way until Bellatrix got him alone to have a heartfelt talk about what was bothering him...

"Now you can hardly keep it from me Robert. Something is bothering you greatly and I want answers." Bellatrix stared intently at Harry as she spoke. Her gray eyes had a look of almost motherly concern in them.

With a sigh Harry turned away from her. They were both standing on Bellatrix and Rodolphus's back porch. The entire yard stretched before them was blanketed in a fresh coat of snow from the previous night. Harry's eyes moved over the snowy lawn, trying to distinguish any green amidst the white. It was impossible.

"I mean you are so distant with everyone and it is worrying your parents," Bellatrix continued as Harry persisted in his combing of the grass, more for something to divert his eyes from Bellatrix's than anything else. "I must confess that your behavior is disturbing me greatly. Hermione tells me that you have been spending most of your time with a girl named Luna Lovegood." she said. "...and she also tells me that you have been associating with a Weasley lately. It wouldn't be Ron or Ginevra Weasley would it?"

Harry finally diverted his attention away from the yard to look at her. "So what if I am?" he asked coolly. "If I want to be friends with Ron then that's my business isn't it?"

Bellatrix stared incredulously at him. "Robert, the Weasley's are all a bunch of snobs. Everyone knows that. The whole family...and that girl Ginevra..." Bellatrix looked angry. "She's been mouthing off to me and your uncle for years now, she has no respect for any of her teachers."

"But Ron isn't her," Harry insisted. "He isn't even in the same house."

"It hardly makes a difference," Bellatrix replied firmly. "Now I know that you feel rather strongly about this but trust me on the matter, being friends with a Weasley will get you nowhere. They are among some of the nastiest witches and wizards in the Wizarding world besides the Prewetts and the Malfoy's. I said that they were no good from the beginning to Narcissa but no, she thought that they were fine company to have..." she stopped abruptly. At the mention of her sister, Bellatrix's eyes had take on a rather ugly sot of look.

They were silent for a moment. Then Harry spoke up, more to ease the tense atmosphere than anything else. "All of the Weasleys are like that?"

"All of them," Bellatrix repeated firmly. "Of course that's to be expected. Arthur Weasley is quite chummy with _Lucius Malfoy_." she spat the name out as if it were poison.

Harry blinked. He suddenly had a rather vivid image of Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy having tea together and discussing filthy Muggles. The thought made him slightly ill.

"Perfect guests for Voldie to have to tea, I guess," Harry murmured. He laughed a little but it was a very bitter laugh without feeling.

"What was that?" Bellatrix asked.

Harry shook his head. "nothing," he mumbled as the door to the house opened behind them. Hermione stood in the doorway, wearing a long green dress with a black sweater ad scarf. She smiled a bit uneasily at Harry before turning to face her mother. He did not smile back.

"Mum, the Longbottoms are here," Hermione said. "Are you coming in?"

"Of course Hermione," Bellatrix replied. She then turned back to address Harry. "We will continue this talk later Robert," she said. She then walked past Hermione into the house, shutting the door behind her.

With another uneasy smile, Hermione turned to Harry. "Lovely out here, isn't it," she tried. Harry didn't answer. He merely glared at her.

"Oh come on, Robert!" she cried, throwing up her hands in frustration. "Did you honestly expect me not to tell my mother what was going on?"

Harry was determined to remain calm though he could feel his temper rising. Instead of answering her, he gazed back towards the house. "Who did you say had come over?"

"The Longbottom's," Hermione answered him. "You know that my mum and dad consider them just like family. Alice and Frank Longbottom have been friendly with my parents since their school days."

"Of course," Harry said. "It would figure. Everything else around here is screwy. All I need is to see Hagrid wearing a sparkly pink tiara and Voldemort head of the misuse of Muggle artifacts office." Harry paused to consider. "...and Voldie would probably do it too, he's such a Muggle lover." suppressing a chuckle, he linked his arm through Hermione's. "Let's go for a walk," he said.

"But you don't have a coat on!" Hermione exclaimed. "You'll get sick."

"No I don't think so," Harry told her. "The Hinkerblug's shall be watching out for me. They'll see to it that I remain well."

Hermione opened her mouth, ready to argue, but then closed it. Shaking off Harry's comment, she grasped a tighter hold of him. Together they walked through the snow to the front of the house where they both set off at a light walk down the street.

"So where are we going?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry shrugged. He hadn't the vaguest clue. "No idea, but I'm sure we will know when we get there, won't we?"

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked, arm in arm, for about several blocks before coming to a halt. The whole town seemed to consist of a lot of old-fashioned looking homes, some which were large enough to call mansions. They were kept in good condition and coupled with the thick blanket of snow, made for a rather attractive sight.

Harry would have gladly kept walking had Hermione not abruptly and aggressively forced him to a stop. He turned to face her, eyebrows raised.

"What is it Hermione?" he asked. "Tired of walking already?"

Hermione shook her head. "Just curious," she said. Her gray eyes were staring at the next house over as though waiting for someone to come out.

Harry eyed the house carefully. While it was no mansion, the house was certainly far larger than the average home. Entirely white in color, with black shutters on the windows, the home gave off a rather cold, stringent air. If that weren't enough to make it seem unfriendly then the immaculate appearance of it certainly was. It looked like it had very recently received a paint job or perhaps it was just extremely well kept? The garden, (which reminded Harry unpleasantly of the Durlsey's) was extremely well kept but for the snow that lingered there. The shrubs were pruned almost to perfection.

"What Muggle lives in this house?" Harry asked Hermione.

She did not answer for a moment. Then she replied in a very low tone. "Muggles don't live here. I don't know a single one who'd be able to keep the outside of their house looking so perfect. No this home belongs to the Weasley's."

Harry turned his gaze back to Hermione, startled. "Do they really live here?" he asked. "But there are Muggles in this neighborhood, a ton of them. I thought that the Weasley's disliked Muggles?"

"They do," Hermione answered. "So don't ask me why they choose to live here." she was then distracted by the opening of a door. Harry turned to see a man and woman that he did not recognize exiting the Weasley's house followed by three children who looked to be Hogwarts age. Harry recognized them at once, Ron, Ginny and Percy. It took him a bit longer before he realized that the adults they were with were Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.

Both of them were so transformed it was incredible. Mrs. Weasley, while still short and red-haired was slender and younger looking than Harry remembered ever seeing her, even when he had started his first year at Hogwarts. Her makeup was perfect, her red-hair was long and styled and she was wearing robes and jewelery that looked as though they were fit for royalty. As she walked she gave off a confidant air that bordered on arrogance. Her husband, was tall and had a rather fit physique. His short red hair was combed and parted neatly and his thin-rimmed glasses straight. He too wore expensive looking robes. Their children walked down the pathway from the house alongside them, Ginny looking just as pretty as her mother and twice as arrogant in her own fancy clothing, Percy a little haughty as he stepped into place beside his father, Ron walking a little ways behind them all, looking just as good yet seemingly miserable in his formal attire.

Harry barley suppressed a scoff at the Weasley's incredibly Malfoyish actions. "Who made them the ruler's of the Wizarding world?" Harry asked Hermione. Hermione did not answer. She was staring intently at the family. Her eyes had moved over all of them, though they seemed to linger over Ron the longest. Finally she looked away.

"They are coming too near," she said. "It would be rude if we appeared to be spying on them."

Harry felt like telling her than he could care less about what was rude and what was not but stopped himself at the look on Hermione's face. She was very pale and seemed to be clenching her hands somewhat nervously. "Let's go back home," she said, linking her arm through his again. As they turned and walked away, Harry saw the Weasley family being whisked away by a portkey. He was not quite certain but he thought that he had seen Ron Weasley staring in his and Hermione's direction, with an almost hopeful look on his face.

* * *

Harry arrived home later that evening to find a very pleasant surprise waiting for him. Luna was in the living room sitting in a char. She looked expectantly towards the doorway when she heard him enter. Her face broke out in a smile.

Andromeda who had been sitting on a chair facing Luna's, stood up then. "I'll leave you two alone," she said walking out of the room.

"Happy Christmas Harry," Luna said brightly to him once Andromeda had gone. She then rummaged in her pocket. "I have something for you," she said. "But I'll need someone to enlarge it for me."

Harry's eyes widened as he saw what she had pulled out. It was so small that Luna could have fit it in the palm of her hand but Harry saw it clearly enough to know what it was. A penseive.

"I thought that you could use one," Luna explained. "If you wanted to look over past memories that is."

"I don't," Harry told her. Then he smiled. "But I want you to. It's time for you to see your other self."

* * *

Harry let out a sigh as the memory changed. Luna turned to look at him. With a smile she took his hand as the next memory started. Harry was feeling very nervous now. He had been careful to omit anything that was too closely related to his childhood, not wanting to harp on old sour memories.

He saw himself as he was when he was younger, irresponsible, naive. Through everything he remained the same brave idiotic boy. The sight of himself acting like this made him feel foolish, like when he stopped Sirius and Remus from killing Peter.

The present memory made Harry feel somewhat sick. It was of Bellatrix killing Sirius. As he watched the scene before his eyes, he felt all of his hatred for Bellatrix returning full force. How could this horrible woman actually be his supposed aunt?

"I can't forgive her for killing him," Harry spoke up. "I don't care if she's a better woman here. I don't even care if he is alive and well here. I still have trouble looking at her without feeling rage."

Luna didn't answer. She squeezed his hand gently.

Harry watched the rest of the scene play out. He saw himself chasing after Bellatrix and attempting to torture her. He saw Dumbledore show up and duel Voldemort. The scene changed and the next thing Harry knew, he was at Hogwarts, talking to Luna.

Harry perked up as he watched his other self speaking to her. "You were a great comfort to me here," he whispered, staring intently at the black-haired, green-eyes version of himself. "...and I never did thank you for that."

"You didn't have to," Luna whispered back. "I wanted to help you."

With a dazed feeling, Harry turned to face her. She was staring at the two interacting figures with a look of understanding. "I think that she really loved you."

"What was that?" Harry asked Luna, confused. "I didn't catch that last part."

Luna shook her head. They continued to watch the scenes in order of them happening. When she saw Harry defeat Voldemort, Luna turned to face him again.

"How did you feel, after you killed him?" she asked softly.

Harry stared at her in shock. "What?"

"When you killed him, it didn't feel good at all, did it?" Luna asked him.

Harry was silent for a moment as he thought over what she had said. "No," he replied. "It didn't. I felt relief but...at the same time I still didn't like that it had to be me. No one else was brave enough to stand up to him...except for Neville," Harry added at the end. "He is without a doubt one of the bravest people I've ever met."

Luna smiled at him. "You're brave too," she said.

"...and you're considerate," Harry told her. "You were the only person who noticed that after killing Voldemort I didn't want to be surrounded by everyone. I certainly didn't want any more attention. Not for that..."

_**Normality at It's Fullest**_

* * *

Sorry if this chapter seemed a little boring to some people. I intentionally planed it to concentrate less on the humor. I wanted to concentrate on building up the romance between Harry and Luna. Well if that is all then I hope that I haven't bored you all and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry that I haven't updated lately. What can I say, writers block sucks!

_**Normality at It's Fullest**_

Several months had gone by and the school year was coming to an end. Harry was no closer to finding out why or how he had happened upon this alternate universe than he had been to begin with. However, he was starting to come to terms with it. It was easier he found, to just deal with what had happened and get over it.

However, that didn't mean that Harry was unhappy being an oddity with Luna. The Ravenclaw was an inexpressible comfort to him. It had been her who had gone through his old memories with him and helped him to make sense of them. She was there for him when he needed someone the most and he wouldn't ever forget that. Not by a long shot.

It was just too bad that Hermione couldn't be as understanding as Luna was every once in awhile.

"Robert, let it go!"

"Hermione, can't you just be reasonable? I need to study and I can't find my own!"

"Well, you are not taking mine!" with that said, Hermione wrenched her Charms book out of Harry's hands. Losing his balance, he stumbled and fell over one of the sofa's in the Ravenclaw common room. Hermione huffed at him as she settled herself in an armchair by the fire.

Harry scowled at her as he got to his feet. "Thanks a lot, Hermione. I really appreciate it."

Hermione opened up her Arithmancy book and began reading. Her Charm's book lay on the floor beside her chair. Harry eyes flickered onto it.

"Forget it Robert," Hermione said without looking up from her book. "If you take my book again, I'll charm your hands together permanently."

Harry's scowl deepened. "Once again, I really appreciate it," he told her sourly. "So nice of you to refuse me the book when you aren't even using it yourself."

"You wouldn't need my Charm's book if you had taken care not to lose your own," Hermione refuted crossly. "Next time be more responsible." She still hadn't looked up from her book.

Harry opened his mouth, about to give an angry retort when he heard someone calling his name. He turned to find Anthony Goldstein standing near the common room entrance. He was wearing his blue Quidditch robes. When he saw that he had gotten Harry's attention, he grinned at him and waved him over.

"Come on Robert!" he called. "Roger Davies wants us all down at the Quidditch pitch in fifteen minutes for practice."

"Go on ahead of me," Harry called back. "I'll catch up in a minute."

Anthony nodded and turned to leave. After he had exited the common room, Harry decided to try asking Hermione again. "Look, could you just..."

"No Robert."

"But, I need..."

"Well, find your own book then."

Harry sighed. "You're ridiculous," he muttered. He then turned and started out after Anthony but not before glancing at Hermione's Charm's textbook one last time. It was still lying undisturbed on the floor, though Harry noticed that a few rumpled pages were sticking out of it. Pages that didn't look like they were a part of the book itself.

* * *

"Good job team," Roger Davies said brightly as they were changing out of their Quidditch robes later on that day. "Gryffindor won't stand a chance against us, that's for sure." he headed cheerily out of the changing room a moment later, broom in hand. "Just don't hurt your head again, Robert," he called out as he disappeared through the door. The whole team started laughing as they filed out after him, Harry included.

Harry headed out of the changing room with Cho Chang and Anthony Goldstein feeling reasonably calm and happy. Both of the Chaser's were caught up in their own conversation but Harry's mind was elsewhere. He had caught sight of Luna sitting up in the stands during practice earlier. With a grin, he headed towards her.

"Luna," he greeted the blond as he came to a halt in front of her. Luna beamed brightly at him. She was wearing a necklace that looked as though it was made out of Licorice Wands. Her light hair was pulled into a messy knot at the back of her head. Several loose strands of it fell into her large pale eyes. Harry's stomach leaped at the sight. His grin slowly widened.

"I was watching you practice," Luna told him patting the spot on the bench next to her. Harry settled himself beside her as she continued to talk. "Everything seemed to go well, so I guess that the Ziverbug's left you alone up there?"

"Oh course," Harry replied immediately. "When I fly, nothing gets in my way, not Ziverbug's, nor Bludger's or slimy Slytherin's like Malfoy and Weasley. Nothing."

"Care to repeat that last part, Tonks?"

Harry's smiled faded. Glancing up, he saw that they were not alone. Ginny Weasley stood over them and oddly she did not seem angry to see him as she usually did. On the contrary, she was smiling at him, a happy joyful looking smile that lit up her whole face in a very unnatural way.

"Slimy Slytherin, huh?" she said to Harry as he and Luna quickly got to their feet. "Well, I'd say that it's _far _better to be a Slimy Slytherin than a filthy _half-blood." _her smile widened as she said this.

"Merlin, why are you all like this?" Harry asked her. His temper was beginning to rise. "Does everyone in your family aside from your brother Ron just have to be a bunch of prejudiced gits?"

Ginny smiled never faded despite his rude remark. Her eyes gleamed more brightly than ever as she replied, " Well, of course you feel that way about my family, Tonks. You're jealous. After all, we both know that your parents are nothing compared to mine. They aren't worthy of polishing mud off of my mother and father's boots." her smile grew wider than ever as she observed the angry look on his face.

"I'm jealous?" Harry repeated. "Of _you_? Don't make me laugh!"" he snapped. His anger steadily worsening, he stole a quick glance at Luna. She stood by his side, completely silent, though her eyes were fixed on Ginny. There was an unreadable look on her face, though she otherwise appeared to be as calm as ever.

Ginny did something unexpected then. She laughed. Leaning in towards Harry, she dropped her voice so that it was barely above a whisper. "No, Tonks, it's you who should refrain from making me laugh."

Harry blinked. He hadn't been expecting her to give such an answer and thus could not help but feel suspicious. "Excuse me?" he asked. "How exactly do I make you laugh, Weasley?"

Ginny smirked deceptively. Her voice lowered even further, though it was hardly necessary as there was no one around besides them but Luna. "Oh, you'll find that I have a lot to laugh at in time, Tonks. Just a bit more time is all." With that said, she straightened up. Patting her robe pocket where Harry knew her wand must have been concealed, she turned and headed off in the opposite direction.

Harry glared after her as she left the Quidditch pitch and disappeared from view. He knew that there was no logical reason that he should listen to her. She was after all, a Slytherin, as well as a deeply horrible person. She was just trying to unnerve him with her words. Still Harry could not help but admit that empty threat or not, she had certainly succeeded in chilling him.

Sighing deeply, he glanced at Luna once more. She stared back at him for a brief moment before speaking.

"So, have you decided whether or not you are going to come with me and my father on our search for Dfgers this summer?"

Harry laughed. "Haven't I already said that I would be delighted to go? It's Andromeda that's the problem. I'm still not sure exactly how she'd react." smiling at her, he took her hand in his. "Come on, we should get going."

Luna obliged. The two climbed down from the stands, not aware that someone was watching them, completely aware of the discussion with Ginny that had taken place only minutes before and even more deeply unsettled by it than Harry himself was.

* * *

"Now, the Jiverlips are these ones right here," Luna said. Harry turned his head slightly as he stared at the picture of the magical beast. It was quite cute, he decided. It had a small body and a round little head. The whole creature was a bright shade of blue except for it's eyes which were yellow.

"Now what's does it do again?" Harry asked.

Luna smiled at him before pointing to the next page of the Quibbler. "I told you, it protects you from attacking trolls. Gives you good luck against them, you could say." Her smile grew as she stared at him. "Think that you could use some of that luck or will the Migglers be enough?"

Harry smiled back in spite of himself. "I'm sure that they will be just fine," he told her.

"Well good," Luna told him. "Because Migglers are tricky to find in even the best of times, my father used to have almost more trouble finding them than he did finding Dfgers and..."

"...and we know how hard it is to find Dfgers," Harry finished for her warmly. His smile faded a moment later. He glanced around questioningly. _Something was wrong._

"What's wrong?" Luna asked him. She too glanced around.

Harry didn't answer at first. Then he began to fuss with the papers in front of him. Trying to appear nonchalant, he whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "Someone's watching us."

"Ignore them," Luna replied serenely. "We haven't done anything wrong or said anything incriminating." She smiled at him and squeezed his hand gently.

Harry sighed. He knew that she was right but that didn't stop him from feeling anxious. After years of having Lord Voldemort after him, he couldn't help but feel a bit paranoid at times.

"Having a Muggle-loving fool like Volders after you for your whole life tends to put one on edge, you know," he told her, leaning in close so that only she could hear him.

"But that was just because he wanted to borrow your tea set and you refused him, wasn't it?" Luna responded smoothly. "Now that you no longer have a tea set, you should be perfectly safe."

The corners of Harry's mouth turned up slightly. "True," he responded nodding. "Very true."

Just then, Madame Pince came up to their table. She looked as irritable as always. "The library is closing in five minutes," she told them, while eying them suspiciously, as though trying to find something to yell at them for.

Harry raised his eyebrows at her. "That's all you want to say? I thought that you were going to ask for a tea set." he shook his head exasperatedly. "Everyone has to bother me about that."

Madame Pince gaped at him for a moment. "Excuse me, what did you just say?"

"Well you see, Volders always wanted my tea set and used to confront me about it. He looked like a snake and that's sort of an animal and you look like a vulture and that is an animal so I thought..."

He never got to finish what he was saying. The next thing he knew, Luna had snatched a hold of his hand and pulled him to his feet. Then the two were running as fast as their feet would carry them out of the library, their books and bags discarded on their abandoned table. Madame Pince was chasing after them, wand in hand, hurling hex after hex at their retreating backs.

When they were a safe distance away from the library, both students came to a halt. "I've...wanted t-to say that to her for years..." Harry panted as he clutched at a stitch in his side. "Ever since she chased me and Ginny out in my fifth year for eating chocolate in there. Of course I'll probably never be allowed in the library again but..." he smirked. "It was worth it.

Luna laughed. After a moment, Harry did too.

* * *

"Here, all of your books should be in there," Hermione said. She held out Harry's bag to him. He grinned at her and took it.

"Thanks for getting it for me," Harry said. He shifted through the bag. Then he frowned. "My Arithmancy book is missing."

"I must have overlooked it!" Hermione replied. "You can get it tomorrow." She dropped down wearily into a chair.

Harry frowned at her. "Are you alright?" he asked, instantly concerned.

"I'm fine," she replied. "I didn't just nearly get attacked by our school librarian for trying to take away your and Lovegood's books, no."

Harry blinked. "She attacked you?" he asked. "Damn, I must have really angered her with my remark." he chuckled to himself. "There's someone who could do with a Miggler in her life."

Hermione let out a tiny groan. "Listen Robert," she said. "I know that you haven't exactly been yourself this year, but I don't think that spending time with that Lovegood girl is really helping."

"Well, I beg to differ," Harry told Hermione coldly. "If anything, I think that Luna has been a great help to me. It's because of her that I'm sane at all. After all my circumstances are not exactly ideal."

"What in Merlin's name does that mean?" Hermione asked him.

Harry smiled sweetly at her. Then leaning in close to her, he said quite seriously, "What would you say if I told you I was from an alternate universe where we were both Gryffindors and I an orphan? Or that I used to have an evil Dark Lord out for my blood since I was a baby?"

Hermione's gray eyes widened in alarm. "Robert..." she said warningly.

"Or that your darling mother nearly tortured you to death when you ere eighteen."

"What! Are you trying to..."

"Jest? I jest not, not about things like dating Ginny Weasley at least. About Voldemort's tea addiction fine but not something as horrible as that."

Hermione didn't answer. Her face was filled with horror. "You're mad," she whispered in shock.

"Yes, that's how I'd probably feel too if I were you," Harry answered with a laugh. "Now where shall I begin?"

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

I finally updated. Aren't you all just pleased? Well, anyways, thanks for the reviews. I enjoyed reading them. I'll try to have the next chapter out sooner.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note: **_I know it's been awhile, but sometimes the real world leaves you quite hard pressed for free time to work on stories. Between college and work it's been hard for me to get just about anything done writing wise. I still love this story and am not giving up on it. My winter break is coming up in about a month, so be patient, I intend to write as much as possible over the break.

* * *

_**Normality at It's Fullest**_

"I don't need the hospital wing, Hermione," Harry said wearily, trying to shove her arm off of him.

"You're not well, Robert," Hermione insisted as she continued steering him in the direction of the infirmary. "Not well at all." The bushy-haired witch sighed. _Why was he continuing to act this way? Did his head injury really effect him this badly?_

Harry allowed her to steer him along, not even bothering to get away. He knew that it was useless. He had told her he truth now. She would either believe him or she wouldn't. Given how he had been acting lately, he was unsurprised to find that she didn't believe him. Not many people would, after all. Not everyone was like Luna.

_Luna..._

_'Luna the Nargles are having a number on me, _Harry thought amusedly. _The damn things. Then and those beastly Squillers...'_

Hermione pushed open the door to the hospital wing. Harry entered obediently after her, vaguely wondering if he should have just stuck to his story about Voldie, Miss Bunny, and the broken tea set. After all, who would believe him if he told them that he came from an alternate universe?

* * *

"Hello Harry," Luna said, smiling serenely as she stood over his bed in the infirmary. Harry squinted up at her, his eyes struggling to adjust to the bright light streaming in from the window to his right. Instinctively, his hand reached over to grab his glasses off of the table beside him before he realized that they wouldn't be there. Rubbing sleep out of his eyes, Harry groggily sat up.

"Hello Luna," he mumbled back. Stifling a yawn, he added, "What time is it?"

"Seven-thirty in the morning," Luna chirped pleasantly. "You have been asleep for over twelve hours, since your cousin Hermione brought you in here."

Harry sighed "She thinks I'm mad," he told Luna. "I told her all about my old life."

Luna nodded. "Yes, I know," she replied calmly. "She questioned me about that earlier. She thinks that I have something to do with your recent behavior."

"Foolish witch," Harry said shaking his head. "It's Voldie-the-Muggle-loving-tea-set-stealer that's behind all this, not you. If he hadn't of pledged war on half the Wizarding world all over his tea fixation, none of this would have happened."

"All over a simple tea set," Luna said, shaking her head somberly. "Sad."

"...and to think," Harry continued, "He could have headed the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office."

Luna smiled down at him. "Maybe that's for another universe," she suggested, pushing her long blond hair out of her silvery eyes.

Harry gave a mock shudder. "Not another universe," he said. "Noooo," he yanked his covers over his head, shaking in fear at the horrible thought of more confusing worlds to get used to. _Honestly wasn't one enough? _

"The thought of possibly having Voldemort for a father is enough to make me not want to explore other worlds," Harry said from his place under the covers. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought.

"It could be worse," Luna said wisely, "Voldemort could be your mother instead."

Pulling the covers off of his head, Harry openly gaped at her. "I don't even want to know how that is possible," he said. "You evil, evil, witch, Luna."

* * *

"Hermione is avoiding me," Harry told Luna in the library a week later, expertly avoiding the watchful eyes of the school librarian. Luna blinked up at him from the pages of the Quibbler magazine. The article she was reading was quite interesting. It was on a new creature recently found, called the Weshlows. Luna hated to put it down, but was curious about what was occurring being Harry and Hermione.

"She's been worried about you since you left the infirmary," she replied calmly, turning a page as she spoke. "You haven't exactly been clear with her lately."

"You think so?" Harry asked her. "I've been trying, I mean I told her my life story..." he shrugged. "She has been keeping things from me too. Why is it that she is allowed to lie to me, but I have to be perfectly honest with her? I tell her all about my past life and what do I get, nothing! Nothing, but a visit to the Infirmary, that is."

"Well you haven't really discussed her secret-keeping, have you?" Luna asked him. Harry didn't answer. Looking glum, he chanced another glance at Madame Pince, who was still glaring in their direction. Resisting the urge to insult her again, for fear of being banned from the library forever, he forced his gaze elsewhere lest she notice him staring and comment. '_If she comments on us sitting here,'_ he thought, _'I really will insult her.' _He then glanced back at Luna. She looked very peaceful at that moment, with one hand holding her magazine upright and the other fiddling with her licorice wand necklace. Her eyes were as dreamy as ever as she read.

For a moment the two sat in silence. Luna continued reading, looking for all the world as though she had not a worry on her mind. Harry kept glancing around the library. It was nearly empty save for the two of them and the librarian. The weather outside was ideal and most of the students were understandably enough spending their remaining weeks at Hogwarts outside whenever they could, enjoying the warm weather before it became time to study for the end of years exams. Harry and Luna had decided on a much quieter place to be alone to talk and what better on a beautiful day than a hot, stuffy library?

"Ron Weasley just entered the library," Harry said a minute later in a low voice. "He is about to head right up to us...and now he is sitting down at the table across from us."

"So why don't you ask him about Hermione?" Luna asked him without looking up from her reading.

Harry finally turned to face her. "What would he know about Hermione that I don't?" he asked suspiciously.

Luna glanced at him over the edge of the Quibbler. Smiling dreamily, she replied: I think that there are many things he would know, things that your memory prohibits you from knowing." With that said, she went on reading, completely oblivious to the bewildered look that Harry was giving her. For a moment nothing was said. Harry then turned to glance at Ron. He had already taken his books out of his bag and was working on an essay.

With a sigh, Harry got out of his seat. Heading over to Ron's table, he sat down across from him. The redhead paid him no mind, merely continuing with his work. As he continued writing, Harry stared intently at his bent head, silently willing him to look up.

Nothing happened. Ron carried on in the same fashion as before, his quill scratching against parchment as he wrote, eyes darting back and forth between his book and his writing. For all he knew or cared, Harry might as well not have been sitting at his table.

Harry didn't care much for his rudeness. As far as he was concerned, he had no where to be at the moment. Classes were over for the day, he had finished his work, and Quidditch season had ended. If need be, he could sit there all night staring at Ron's head until the youngest Weasley male was willing to put aside his work and talk to him.

Evidently Ron had nowhere to go either. Another fifteen minutes passed by in the same manner with him carrying on with his work, filling out two more sheets of parchment in the process. Harry leaned back in his chair slightly, his eyes never leaving Ron. From about ten feet away, Madame Pince glowered in the boys direction, though neither took any notice of her. Several more minutes passed by in the same manner. It seemed almost an unspoken battle of wills between the two, as Ron determinedly ignored Harry and Harry stubbornly remained seated where he was. From the next table over, Luna glanced up every now and then from her article, looking faintly interested in the proceedings, while still trying to keep her attention on the Weshlows.

Harry leaned in so that he could get a look at what Ron was writing. In spite of the horrible show of rudeness on his part and the obvious fact that he was casting a shadow over the paper, Ron never stopped writing. To his credit, he continued to scratch away, still refusing to give Harry the satisfaction of having got his attention. Harry ignored this and continued to inspect his paper. Frowning a bit, he straightened up.

"You're just repeating yourself," Harry told him. Ron froze, his arm suspended in midair over the parchment. His hand was clamped around his quill so hard it looked ready to snap in half. Ignoring this, Harry leaned in once more. He picked up a piece of parchment and pointed at one of the paragraphs, then at another. "You already made your point there, over here you're just repeating yourself." He reached for another piece of parchment, but they were both snatched away before he could read any further.

Ron didn't say anything. He snatched up the rest of his things and began to toss them in his bag. Slinging it over his shoulder, he got to his feet. Harry stood up as well, ready to forcibly stop Ron from leaving if need be. From her place at their old table, Luna watched on with increasing interest, her magazine, as well as the Weshlows, forgotten.

Ron fumbled with the clasp on his bag, refusing to catch Harry's gaze. For a moment, nothing was said between them. Ron finally decided to be the one to break the silence.

"I know that Ginny has been bothering you."

Harry paused. He had not been expecting that. "Really? How did you find this out?"

"I know my sister," was Ron's response. "It has nothing to do with you, of course, but whatever Ginny can do to get her own way, she will do."

"Her own way." Harry echoed, feeling confused. "Right. What you hell are you on about?"

Ron looked frustrated. "You could not possibly understand even if I told you, Tonks. In order to understand Ginny, you would have to know her, and trust me, you wouldn't want to get the chance to. She's just a selfish bitch."

Harry didn't know what to say to that. He had been planning to talk to Ron about Hermione. How in the world had the conversation gotten onto Ginny Weasley?

"I was actually wondering about Hermione."

"What about her?" Ron asked. There was a touch of wariness to his voice that Harry detected at once. Using that as his inspiration, he wasted no time in voicing his next question.

"Are the two of you friends?"

"No, we are not," Ron said without missing a beat. "We met twice this year to study together and that was it. Nothing more, nothing less." With that said he grabbed his bag off the table and walked away from Harry.

Harry was again at a loss as to what needed to be said. He stood there for a minute or so, lost deep in thought. He was shrugged out of his thoughts by a light touch on his shoulder. Ron Weasley stood beside him, his bag held loosely by one strap. Catching Harry's eye, he spoke up once more.

"She is just a pushover, my sister. She and all of her friends are really just pushovers. They are all really young and incredibly stupid. One day, though, things might not be the same. I don't want her to grow older and lose whatever semblance of a heart she still has. Unfortunately, that is probably going to happen anyways, regardless as to my wishes." His hand slipped from it's place on Harry's shoulder. "Have a good summer Tonks."

Harry nodded dumbly. Ron left then, this time not bothering to double back. He had obviously finished all that he needed to say.

Harry sat down again at his table. "Wouldn't want to get to know her. Hmmm." he trailed off into thought. From beside him, Luna was placing her own things back into her bag.

"You know something Luna? He has given me something else to think about. There is so much I have to think over, and so much left if I truly want to fit into this world of yours."

"I'm sure you'll figure it all out," Luna told him encouragingly. "It'll require some thinking, so I suggest you do it inside, people are always more susceptible to Squillers when outdoors."

"Right, of course, the Squillers," Harry said with an air of understanding, "I almost forgot about those pesky things."

"Of course you did," Luna told him with her usual dreamy smile. "It was all a part of their plan."

* * *

"I've got it," Harry said triumphantly, punching his fist in the air. It was later on that day and he was sitting in the common room. Luna glanced up at him, looking bemused. Several other members of the common room shot their heads up at his exclamation before loosing interest and turning back to what they were doing.

"The solution to your problem?" she asked.

"The solution to my very problem," Harry agreed. "The very solution, the true one. Infallible, and no one, I repeat, no one, not Hermione, not Ron Weasley, not Ginny Weasley, not even Crazy V can take away it from me."

"Do you think it will work?" Luna asked him.

"Positively, it's the end of my troubles."

Positively?"

"Quite so!"

"Okay! What is it?" Luna asked him.

"If I can't get people to understand me now, then it just means that I haven't been trying hard enough," Harry told her. "What I need to do is work harder to convince them of my sincerity. So instead of alienating myself from others, or collapsing every time something unexpected happens, I'm going to be social and spend as much time with others as possible. I'll be sociable and talkative and friendly, and completely honest. At the end of the day, they will either accept that I've come out of my shell, or classify me as officially insane and be done with it."

Luna beamed at him. "I always told you that it's best to be honest and open, didn't I?"

Harry nodded his head. "It'll take a tremendous amount of work, but I'm prepared to handle it. If someone is looking for a fight with me, then they have the wrong person. I'll make friends of my enemies if I must, or even bigger enemies with them if my attempts fail. I will always be sincere though. If I hate them, they will know."

Luna nodded her approval. Harry continued to smile at her.

"I'm sorry that I can't come with you this summer," he told her. "I'll practice my honest and open thing on Hermione instead."

"Didn't you already?" Luna asked him.

By now, Harry was positively beaming at her. "True. True. I'll just have to work even harder to be sincere. Whatever they say is true I'll go with, but I'll always give my opinion. I'll be as happy as possible while doing so. I'll either annoy the hell out of everyone, or finally get some approval."

Luna's smile widened even more. "Sounds like a plan," she told him.

"Right," Harry agreed. "Now I just need to get it to work. After all, I have nothing to lose, except my status as a relatively sane individual, and I'm not even sure if I have that anymore."

* * *

"So are you going to tell me whats wrong, or am I going to need to stalk you obsessively?" Harry asked Hermione. She turned and faced the window. Suppressing the urge to laugh, Harry lent in towards her. "You still think I'm insane, don't you?"

Hermione jumped. "Of course not," she replied. "Why would I think that?"

"It might be because I've acted like a complete mental case lately," Harry told her sincerely, "...and you are honestly concerned that I might be out of my damn mind thanks to all of the Weshlows." He winked at her.

"Robert, please don't talk about all of those fake creatures, not here okay?" Hermione begged, looking concerned. "At least wait until we are off the train and have gotten home."

"I'm not arguing with you," Harry told her. He smiled warmly in her direction. "I am through with the arguments and the confusion and all of that. I completely and wholeheartedly think that honestly is the best policy, don't you?"

"Well I..."

"I'm very glad you think so to," Harry told Hermione, his smile widening.

Hermione looked more alarmed than ever. "Wait! I didn't say..."

"Do you know what my to-do list of things for next year entails?" Harry said loudly, ignoring Hermione completely. "Aside from trying to figure out what you have up your sleeve, of course?" Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Harry cut her off. "I have a whole list of fourth year festivities to attend to. The first is to catalog all of the creatures Luna and I have discussed, just because I need some way to fully keep track. The third is to actually plan for the expedition Luna and her father take every summer, since I WILL go next year." At this Hermione narrowed her eyes and glared at him, which he cheerfully ignored. "The third is to befriend Ginny Weasley. The fourth..."

"Wait what?" Hermione cried out, looking incredulous.

Harry nodded happily. "Isn't it great? I've really and truly decided that there is no point to arguing with her, sooooo I'm going to become her friend! Isn't is great?"

Hermione shook her head. "Robert, she hates the both of us."

"I know, it's really going to be difficult, isn't it?"

Hermione was looking worried again. "It's going to be far more than difficult," she told him, "She won't go for it and you know it. You are just going to start trouble if you try."

"Isn't that the whole point?"

"The point is to stay out of trouble!" Hermione cried. "Please don't do anything rash, Robert. I know you are not well, but it would be just plain insanity to bother with that family."

Harry's smile vanished. For a moment he looked defeated. Hermione took this as a sign that what she had said had affected him and relaxed a little. Then Harry's face split into a wide grin.

"It IS going to be difficult," he told Hermione, scratching his chin thoughtfully as he spoke. "Exceedingly so. Do you know what that means, Hermione?"

"That you are not going to bother?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Harry shook his head in mock horror. Then he grinned again.

"In order to become friends with her, I am going to have to drive Ginny Weasley out of her damn mind."

_**End Chapter**_


End file.
